A Fallen and the Forgotten
by Snow Valentine-Raven
Summary: -One adopter of 'Fallen and Forgotten'- Ichigo is an aspiring student looking to become and Author, Seven years ago his family was killed in front of him leaving him alone till he got two large dogs. A pale man wanders into the boys life and everything changes, This foreigner holds many dark secretes and an even darker past that Ichigo wishes to become part of... HxI,deaths,horror
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach characters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and this story-line version are mine. I **do no** write this for any kind of profit mainly just for a relaxer after work. The original idea of this story line belongs to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo ~

**Warning: This story will contain Yaoi this means two men fucking each other BoyxBoy if you do NOT like this then don't read as for everyone else Enjoy!**

**Contents: **Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Character Deaths

**A Fallen and the Forgotten**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

_How long has it been since this all started I wonder? How long have I been without my own heart? So many questions to ask and yet most of them have yet to pass my mind that will also remain unanswered. I suppose you are wondering just who or what I am. I also know you think it is impossible for anything to live without a heart beating within the confines of ones chest below the sternum. I too thought that way till __**Fate**__ picked me to become it. Fate is known by many names and you have no choice about the final path it picks __**destiny**__ as some call it…_

_I was born from the two who started it all, my Mother and my Father that remain nameless by lesser beings. I am not the only child they had nor was I believed to make it past the first moment of life. My Brother and my Sister born stronger than I at the start of life and raised lovingly and spoilt every moment they breathed… unlike me. You see I was never mentioned for thought that I would die soon enough. How wrong they were about me and my soon to be gift that is also my curse, I would never give this power to another the price isn't worth the toll it takes. __**Perfection**__ you lesser ones strive for… you wouldn't like it if you knew just how steep the price truly was though nothing can be truly perfect either. _

_I am the runt with no name who was chosen by Fate to combat the __**corruption **__that claims all those who have a heart. Cruel fate is to something like me… you see as time went on and abandoned by my so called family I grew stronger my will to live surpassed all of them even at such a stage of life. As time went on my Brother fell to corruption and became a __**Void**__ it was I who defeated him and stopped his reign of suffering. I ripped out his still beating heart and consumed it with little thought but it was a sin to commit such an act. You see even our kind can commit sins same as all others and either we pay an equal price to erase the sin or we become a __**Fallen**__ and slowly the Fallen falls to madness which in turn becomes corruption which in a short passing turns them into a Void. In turn I paid the full price removing my own heart and consuming it as well that should have been my last breath, my last moment of life… but it wasn't._

_I remember clearly the darkness that once started to lay claim to me at long last I would no longer suffer as a __**Forgotten**__ and have peace after so long of being alone. Fate had other ideas for me seems that I am the only one who ever paid the full price of their first sin. I was brought back by the powers with no name nor an equal and those powers became mine, I became the one of destiny and fate forever shall I remain a Forgotten. My Sister will fall just as my Brother and I will take her as well and my Mother and Father who started this whole mess._

_For you see the reason why life is around isn't because of them… it is because of me I defied my family and created life many worlds, many universes, many dimensions it was my defiance to my careless family for leaving me all alone…_

_Still wondering what point this has to do with the events about to come to pass? I will put it simply as I can for you. I 'am' fate and fate does things to change the destiny or roll of events. See each world is given a play board looking much like a chess board, every meeting, every living thing, you each have one but every now and again those chance meetings play a key role into weather your world lives or dies. The scale grows larger and many pieces that all play a part begin to appear most are unimportant but some are important. Really fate is a game that plays forever and beyond._

_These Chess games so to speak that are for the world are what insure that your planet lives or dies. If the chosen player pieces fail the world falls into darkness and dies. If the players win the world lives on but with a new path and hopefully for the better. Though I am always asleep till I am needed in times of great need I have appointed a __**Game Master**__ who is always awake in my absence to watch over these games of fate._

_Though I forgot to mention one last thing…. Every once and a great while a being is born under my symbol it has only happened twice since the start of life and this is about to be the third time, Child of the Forgotten is going to throw off the path that the world was going to take and set a new path for that world. I can feel it and smell the child, I will awaken when this child figures out how to call me to that world, and this time my other creations will not have to take a planet's life poor __**Horsemen **__such a grim task was given but it was required and they fit the bill best. Watch now this game is about to start as one game ends…_

…

"How very disappointing… yet another world draws to a close. Deal upon those beings a swift painless judgement Horsemen." A voice sighs out.

"It shall be done in light of the Forgotten." Four other voices calmly state in unison. Soft sound of fading hoof steps can be heard shortly after. The soft and other worldly neighing of the four horses fades softly into the background. Time and time again the four Horsemen descend upon a world after the chess game of fate has been lost to the darkness. All of the pearl white pieces either missing or crumble before the smoky grey-black pieces.

"Time and time again another world falls… it is like they have given up my Forgotten. It invokes vile tastes in my mouth. I want to watch where for once the pearl white pieces win, I tire of sending the Horsemen to claim another world and they tire of it as well… if you can hear me my Forgotten one please change the fate of the next world we watch play upon this chess of fate." The being covered in robes and wearing a Fox like mask sighs out. Seeming as though the Forgotten one has heard the plea and soft growl dances around the room. Earth appearing not even a moment later.

"What be this, another battle of fate already?" The masked one asks the room. Another growl answers causing the masked one to chuckle out to its master, "The game set and let it all begin again. It has been over twenty-thousand years since last Earth has made an appearance upon this board." The being says as he tilts his head.

Slowly new pieces fall into place the largest piece being that of a pure white Dragon instead of pearl while like the rest of the pieces color. A Fox joining in the back as well as two Serpents though pearl white in color unlike the dragon piece, and soon an Ox joins as well as a Panther and Bat as well as four Wolves joining the white side of the board.

The back side has a grim reaper as the main Smoky grey-black item. Two wasps adding in the back others mangled looking monsters not known by human names. Four ghost like beings join after that finishing the side both sides have unmarked pieces appear. The second most powerful on the Smokey Grey-black has a Chimera with three heads instead of two or two different Chimera's in time the meaning behind this piece will come into view.

"I see so be another game with no intervention with you master?" the masked beings to sigh out. Again sounds an extremely low and feral like growl answering back startling the masked being in the room before the second most powerful piece on the pearl white comes flying an inch away from the being breaking into billions of pieces before they dissipate.

Something that has never happened before on this board pulls up out of the floor below. Large feathered black wings show flapping a few times. Before wrapping around the piece hiding what its true form looks like underneath the wings and a rune engraves itself into the wings turning gold though unlike the rest this one is true black on the pearl white side. The masked being places a hand upon the piece only to be jolted by an unseen force preventing it from being moved from its place.

"By light of your power, be this the one fate you wish to change from its current path? Alas why do I ask such silly questions I know full well the answer for? I will by way of **Dust** the crow of **Death** keep an eye on the tale as it unfolds…" Laughing soon covering this place of unknown the masked being is now dancing in joy of its master's choice to interfere with this world's dark fate.

…..

Another lovely night blankets the small and sleepy town known as Karakura located in the less developed parts of Japan. Japan being a large island just off the coast of Asia near China and Russia, a few hours between the major continent and the island, Though Japan is small compared to the large mass of land it is nested in front of Japan is not lacking numbers by any means. Several million people make this land home each inch of space used to the fullest not wasted like in the European and America's land.

Japan thought to be where the sun first rise's and is a day ahead of North America and South America. Time zones based on the sun and perhaps it is true perhaps not but it matters not we are not here to talk about the land we are here to talk about what events are about to take place on the Japan soil in the town Karakura.

Though tonight chance has chosen to change from the original path, the faint sound of high heels pattering across the hard pavement of cement a young woman running as fast as her feet can carry her. A large black shadow following close behind the woman its chosen prey while hunting and scaring its chosen prey, a jester like chuckle coming from the shadow tailing the woman.

"Run… run little girl I will find you!" the shadow says in a joyful manner. Laughing all the while at the poor human it hunts. The sound of sharp metal scraping on brick of a worn down building the only other sound after the laughing then silence for a moment. Not long after a blood chilling scream from a woman rings out before falling back to dead silence. Blood pooling around the shadow as it slurps up the blood now pooling around the pieces of the body.

"Fear… tastes all the better when you run!" With that the insane laughter claims the quiet night as the shadow enjoys its meal for the night. Come day break another crime scene will be put around what is left behind by the shadow. These attacks have been occurring more and more frequently and causing the little town horror since they started over two months ago. Over twenty-three people killed and in much the same condition as this body.

Fear has settled into the town people of Karakura and almost no one stays out late in the small town anymore expect for a few brave or foolish souls. Most nights these people do not get hunted but tonight another joins the body count the moon going from pale white to a deep wine red. Something that always unsettling to anything that is human.

Though one being has no reason to worry about these shadows stalking him, he isn't human though much of his power has been drained by his brother after losing a battle. Anger sometimes can cloud ones judgement and the price some pay is entirely unfair. Though it isn't the victors right to say it is forever… no one but the Game Master's commander. Zeus may be top god in Olympus but take him before the creator and even he will look like a gnat to be squished. Zeus has angered the beast for casting out his brother and then proceeding to make him a Forgotten as well as striping much of his brother's power. Making a god a Fallen is one thing but also making them a Forgotten is an unforgivable sin that Zeus will pay heavily for when the time comes to pass and the creator makes his appearance on Earth.

This brings the focus upon a young looking man with almost marble white skin. Paler than even the rare genetic mutation known as Albino, beautifully exotic this man is and as well as foreign to Asian style and form. If that wasn't enough to get you do a double take then maybe the hair color would… Platinum with a rather soft hint of silver as the light hits the hair any which way. That doesn't do it then the eyes would see unlike an Albino with red eyes this man has Golden eyes Molten-Gold that is. If you look hard enough you would swear that the pupil (hole of the eye/black part of the Iris) was reptile slit maybe if the man was looking at direct light his pupil would contract and look much like a snake's eyes.

The man looks more like he belonged in Italy than Japan his face much stronger and angler than those who live here. Also much taller standing at a staggering six feet five and a half inches, body is well built sporting an eight pack instead of six which is typical of bad boys. His narrow hips typical of a man but he is sporting one hell of an ass that would have any woman staring and thinking dirty things which makes the man a walking wet dream and sex god. The man wears his hair slicked back and tied in a lose braid. Lose it would then his hair would just cover his neck, face though is baby smooth.

His cloths just accent his body hiding underneath, a tight t-shirt of soft blue and faded blue jeans black boots more suited to a cowboy that has been in a large city far too long. More than one leather belt holds up the man's jeans two are a rich cherry wood color while one is an ivory color. Sun glasses sit atop the man's head not needed in the night. His ears both hold three piercings each the lower one both having a dragon of sorts a white gold. The one located mid-ear is an odd looking gothic style cross a deep Ebony color while the last piercing is more like a clip on long and running the length of the ear odd writing adoring it also a white gold color. A chain of white gold holding a dragon warped around a ruby moon.

This spring night was rather warm and weighed down with extra moisture from the ocean making it muggy. The man walking in the center of the street way in a neighborhood the only other sound was the soft chirping of the Crickets scattered in the yards and hiding among bushes. With the way this man is holding himself shows that something is weighing on his mind heavily make him seem depressed.

The pale male stops gazing up at the now bloody moon knowing full well that a creature of Tartarus has fed here in the realm of humans. Something that should not be allowed and yet it seems Hades could care less about his duty with all the feedings that seem to be happening as of late.

The man sighs again before asking aloud _"How much longer must I put up with this brother? How much longer do you plan to make me and these mortals suffer? Due to my absence the creatures of Tartarus have been hunting regularly on human grounds. Have you also forsaken the human race as well as I brother?"_ The words spoken are not native to these lands and carry an old accent that has long since died out.

A chuckle escapes the man, _"I already know the answer to that, forever I have been banished from Mount. Olympus some days I wish I would of never lost my temper others I am happy that I had. Even you feared me and my abilities and I know your sin brother… Pride… your one true weakness even now."_ He slowly runs his fingers through his locks of platinum hair. So much pain dancing in the man's eyes refusing to let another in to his world.

Though it is not long after that the same man's head suddenly snaps up, feeling the power of a creature of Tartarus not far away. Eyes narrow in a dark way… anger creeping into his facial features. No damned beast was going to get away with another kill tonight not so long as it was nearby. Holding out his right hand a blade of true white forming long and thin much like a Samurai sword used back in darker times though instead of typical steal this sword was created from something else. Something only beings that are inhuman can use or find.

Not long after setting off to find the beast of the underworld he sees it though it doesn't seem to notice him just yet. This Doom hound is looking up at a window a tad to intent and low sinister growl leaving the maw of the large hound. It is pissed and whatever is in that room is clearly what it has been hunting for at least a year or more, Doom hounds are known to stalk a prey item for long lengths of time till the body is just right and at the peak of ripeness. Leaving nothing behind not even bones when it consumes the being it is hunting. This beast looks as though its whole body is covered in third-degree burns mostly furless except for patches on its feet tail tip and neck. Huge lizard like talons and huge teeth now yellow from all the blood staining those teeth, the whole of its eyes completely black (Think of the demons from the TV show Supernatural) a long and ugly tongue hanging out of the mouth.

Matters not what this beast is after if I slay it here and now. The man thinks to himself, he assumes his battle stance blade held high the chain that dangles down makes a soft jingle sound causing the beast to flip around. Odd like hiss sounds to the pale man in front of it clear warning of get away or it will attack.

"_Who sent you Doom hound?" _the pale man demands his only answer is a serpent like hiss and dog like growl a final warning before the beast turns to attack. _"Very well then, Beast of Tartarus I shall slay you and send you back to the depths whence you came!" _Another Serpent/dog like roar sounds the beast accepting its attackers challenge head on. This Doom hound slamming large paws on the Earth below leaving imprints of its feet in the soil. Its long whip like tail snapping and making a leather whip like sound from the speed it uses to whip its tail.

It is the hound the attacks first fangs bore and maw wide as it tries to chomp into the flesh of the man who disturbed its watching. Knowing full well the attack it makes would be dodged and already having a counter awaiting the man before it in the way…

….

While the battle took place a little ways away another young man sits at his desk scowling at his desk… no more like at a blank piece of lined paper. Tapping his pencil on his desk not long after the man throws his hand into the air clearly pissed and flustered with being unable to complete or start his task.

"For fuck sake why am I getting writers block now?! This is the last assignment for my Creative Writing class! Come on Ichigo think…. THINK DAMN IT!" Soon after shouting the man bangs his head on the crafted wooden desk stained a light brown color almost blond but just a little darker. After the sixth or so hit the man gets up out of his roll up chair the same color including the leather.

The man's brow twitching as he looks at the still blank piece of paper perhaps trying to set it on fire just by glaring at it hard enough. Before sighing to his self and rubbing his temples for his rather silly attempt of spontaneously combustion of an inanimate object. Taking a few deep breaths and knowing full well he wasn't getting anywhere for his assignment tonight a nice long jog sounds good.

Changing into jogging shorts and t-shirt and running sneakers Ichigo heads down and out of the house. His two dogs Nero and Chaos both wagging their tails hopeful of joining the boy on his late night jog. Both dogs well trained and with no need of a leash he smiles at the hounds both of which bark in utter joy. Both dogs jumping up onto hind legs trying to lick their owners face to show the love they feel for their master and longtime owner Ichigo.

Just as the trio is about to head off to start the jog they hear a dog yelping and being human Ichigo ends up running to where the sound is coming from. A short distance later Ichigo comes onto a rather odd sight before a dog almost triple the size of any he has seen before and rather ugly at that. A large gash on the hound's side bleeding out but it isn't red it's…. acid green? Okay that isn't normal everything has red blood right?

The hound then turns to see the boy in front of him without his guardians or better known as his two dogs. A grin pulls at the lips of the hound now is the perfect time to eat the boy if it wasn't for this damned being standing in my way. Looking at the pale male covered in its blood it huffs out sure it got a few hits in but not enough to run away just yet, but now the person it has been stalking for over seven years is right in front of him no way in all the Underworld will it pass up this.

Seeming to understand just what the beast is planning to do with the native boy to these lands the pale man jumps in front of the beast. _"This be the prey you were hunting aye? You will not harm the boy." _The pale man speaks though Ichigo is unable to understand what the man says.

Ichigo jumps when an odd laugh is barked out, looking around unable to figure out just yet where the source is coming from.

"_**Come now boy… I know you remember me." **_The voice calls out the tone dark. Ichigo's turned his head going back to the hound now being blocked by this pale man. _**"Surely you remember me boy… after all it was I who slaughtered your whole family that night so long ago." **_No it has to be some kind of dream this isn't…. this can't be real no dog can freaking talk or for that matter look like this thing standing before him. Ichigo taking a few steps back refusing to accept this as real. _**"Oh I am very real and… now I will consume you as well!" **_the beast leaping over the pale man and in front of Ichigo.

Just when it looks like the hound will get its way Ichigo hears the tall tale signs of paws running at full speed. Nero and Chaos both jumping onto the back of the large dog causing the hound to yelp out and start trying to buck off the dogs. Both of Ichigo's dogs drawing blood teeth buried deep in the flesh of this single monster before him. Weighed down by over three-hundred pounds of pure muscle known as Ichigo's dogs the pale man runs his blade through the chest cavity of the Doom hound. With its final breath of life it howls out before falling dead to the ground. The body of the Doom hound then crackling and turning to ash and being blown away in the soft breeze.

Both Ichigo's dogs whine rubbing on Ichigo not realizing that at some point he had fallen to the floor. Both his dogs and this stranger have saved his life making him indebted to each of them. Something that Ichigo doesn't care for but does wish to pay back the stranger his dogs are easier to deal with than this odd new comer who isn't from around these parts.

"Are ya alright young one?" The face of the man comes into view now resting on the balls of his feet and keeping a close on him for the kid's reaction. Events like this can be very traumatic on humans and if what the damned Doom hound said is true about killing the kid's whole family then it could be even worse.

"I'm…. okay." The boy says but from the reaction and tone clearly isn't.

"I can aid you to your home you shouldn't be out let alone running after these events." The pale man speaks again. "I'm going to help you up and walk, alright?" no answer follows just the quivering of the boy before him. Sighing to his self the man hooks the boys arm around his shoulder looking to the kid's dogs. "Would you mind leading the way to your master's home?" both dogs looking at him seeming to understand him both turn leading the way running ahead before slowing down and barking back at the man to follow them. "Smart those two are…"

….

It has been a few hours since the event with the Doom hound and Ichigo has come back to senses again. Now both men are sitting with a cup of Green tea between the two of them. Maybe this will help inspire me to write and remove this writer's block I seem to have gotten out of the blue…

Glancing up he sees the pale man taking a sip of the green tea with no added sugar or such most people who are not from these parts would put something in the tea to sweeten it and make it more palatable for them. This pale man however seems just fine with the bitter tang that comes with this kind of tea.

Before making tea Ichigo had offered to bandage up the wounds the man had obtained from the strange monster he had seen not long ago. The man turn him down saying that he didn't need it but Ichigo thought he was nuts and made him hold still while he cleaned and wrapped each wound. Two were deep bite wounds while the other was a nasty gash along the man's side.

The pale man seemed confused by the boy surely the boy would kick him out and leave him to be by his self instead the boy refused to let him leave. Something about needing to repay the debt he now owes me odd. Most people wouldn't care about me saving them but this child is different it is confusing. Just what is he trying to get at helping me? Frowning at the drastic difference of this boy and his dog's reaction to him so used to being pushed away by all it is kind of disturbing when people don't react the same way.

Both dogs Nero the Albino dog and Chaos the misty grey dog are sleeping on either side of the pale man. The lazy boy one of the higher crafted types, cool to the touch and supporting all the right places. Strange I wonder how the lad can afford such things perhaps his family had lots of money and when they passed he gained everything from a will?

Suppose I will never know the answer to this, not after the reaction he had to the damned hound. That is why I hate creatures of Tartarus. The pain they put the people they hunt in just pisses me off and no other word works to describe it. I want to make them suffer just as they make their victims suffer the same pain or worse.

"I haven't seen Nero or Chaos take to someone as quickly as you before…" The boy states watching his pets with a smile settling on his lips, I suppose they were not around back when his family was still alive. "They are very picky about who they take a shine to. Hell I lost a few friends because of these two." Ichigo chuckles into his cup of tea amused at the memory.

So these two are really that attached to the human boy then? I wonder just what cause them to bond so strongly to the boy maybe having a single owner being the cause. No that doesn't make one bit of sense because for sure these two would not take to me as they have.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki by the way and thanks for saving me from that monster… what is your name by the way?" Ichigo asks not shy at all just treating this like a normal conversation like any other. I watch the boy for a while longer thinking if I should share my name with him or not. I am not the most trusting person and why should I trust the boy I just met but then again, he told me his name and it is only polite to return the favor I mean he did dress my wounds and quit well at that.

"Keaghen Hadrian…" I state to the boy Ichigo. I watch him nod and then go quiet again for a bit.

"If you have nowhere to stay tonight Keaghen you may stay here I have a second bed upstairs if you would like. I mean I own you my life and since you are not either of my pets this is only a tiny way I can think to repay you." After no answer he looks up to see the rather crazy expression from the man seated before him.

"What's with that look?" Ichigo asks blinking a bit confused by this mans bewildered expression.

"Sorry just not used to this kind of kindness I would like that very much Ichigo and thank you for allowing me to stay the night." Keaghen smiles something that makes Ichigo's breath to hitch. Quickly covering it up he nods getting up to show his guest where he will be staying maybe for more than one night but who knows.

As Ichigo settles down for this nights rest he can't help but think that maybe this will help him be able to write the assignment for his Creative writing class. With hope Ichigo slips into a soundless sleep both Nero and Chaos sleeping in their large dog beds close to Ichigo's bed. The dogs never stray far from their owner no matter who they take a shine to.

_Matter not what happens now the game has started and child under the sign of the Forgotten it is time you discover just what you were put on this Earth for. Pandora's box can take many forms and I wonder if any of those who live near that Earth have yet to figure it out. Pandora's box isn't just a tool to unleash hell it is also a gateway to something and somewhere no one knows about but I._

_This is only the very start of the game and I will ensure that Earth's fate is changed. I have watched enough worlds fall for the past twenty-thousand years I believe it is time that one lives…._

_**~Author's Notes~**_

**Holly cow I got this done in one night worth of typing. I am not sure why I couldn't stop typing this and why it came out as fast as it did even with the change from one style to another. Yes this is going to be a darker horror type story with character deaths abound and gore galore! I wanted to try another style of typing and I'm hoping that I get the horror down just right I mean I can be pretty detailed combat heavy when I want to.**

**I must thank Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for allowing me to adopt a story that she has lost steam for. Though I am not the only one either and please do go read the other version of 'Fallen and Forgotten' as they show up as well! I was just too damned excited to not type this out and after getting my other update out I jumped right to this.**

**I do hope that you enjoyed this story much more to come, also many of you are wonder why I keep using an idea in more than one story it is because I am trying out different things with the same idea then pulling what I liked and dropping what I didn't when I write my first book based off that idea of a 'god'. **

**This time I didn't want Shiro to look anything like Ichigo nor did I want him to sound the same. Again trying something different with this ShiroxIchgio fan-fiction it was one I held dear to my heart and the four horsemen and the real hell hounds will play a key part in this story.**

**Keaghen = Descendant Of The Fiery One**

**Hadrian = Dark**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story. *bow***


	2. Chapter 2 - Mind Games

**Warning very minor gore and blood, four character deaths contained in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach characters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and this story-line version are mine. I do no write this for any kind of profit mainly just for a relaxer after work. The original idea of this story line belongs to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo ~

**Warning: This story will contain Yaoi this means two men fucking each other BoyxBoy if you do NOT like this then don't read as for everyone else Enjoy!**

**Contents:** Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Character Deaths

**Chapter Two: Mind Games**

_Can you hear me yet little one under my symbol? Are you still unable to hear my call that is softly echoing out word to you? How can you still be asleep even when your body has hit the stage of awaking? Do you wish to run from your destiny? You know full well you cannot run from destiny… we are all bound to this force this force that is now me. Must I force you awake by making you remember the worst day of your life? Must I stoop to such a level to make a dent in that shell you have put up around yourself? We live and breathe as one for you have been born as a being under my symbol the Forgotten. This dance happens again but I think I will add a second dance partner this time around… Altering the first course is always amusing but how will it do I wonder?_

_Dream now and remember events which have already passed my blessed one. Remember what one person may consider a gift can also be considered a curse by another. Nothing in this dance called life doesn't have a second side everything is a double edged sword…_

….

"Where am I?" calls out a voice still thick with sleep. Rubbing his eyes Ichigo is greeted with nothing but pure black. The floor the sky the walls all the same color, nothing around is he floating? "Hello?" he calls out but nothing answer's him back not even an echo of his own voice almost as if the darkness has eaten it whole.

Ichigo rubs his neck confused by this room. He never dreams often and even this is way too strange to be a dream I mean nothing but him alone in absolute darkness that isn't typical even for him. Holding his hand up Ichigo can see each of the fingers clearly nothing missing or being blocked. Meaning he isn't in the dark or at least that is what Ichigo thinks.

"_Can't you hear me?" _A voice unlike anything Ichigo has ever heard before in his life calls out. Soothing and calm almost like a drug. Nothing setting off Ichigo's fight or flight response, is this voice calling out for him in the darkness?

"Who are you?" Ichigo calls out in a rather relaxed way. Awaiting a response to his question, rather odd though wouldn't he be able to see another in this darkness.

"_You can't yet can you?" _the same voice calls out this time sounding far more distant than before. Wait the voice is moving away I don't want to be alone in this place. _"Perhaps memories are blocking us…"_ the voice speaks again though Ichigo can hardly hear it now.

"WAIT! Don't leave me all alone here!" Ichigo calls out panic now starting to settle into his brain. Alone in absolute darkness and no one is able to hear him. Nothing to pull him out of this abyss he has somehow managed to slip into. What did the voice mean by memories blocking them from communicating with one another? Slowly Ichigo closes in on his self, holding onto his body in a tight ball afraid of the darkness around him.

He starts rocking back and forth trying his best to block out that he is alone in the darkness that is all around him. After minutes turn to hours or at least that is what it feels like rocking alone in the darkness his forehead comes into contact with something solid and refusing to budge. Slowly Ichigo lifts his head off his knees a door sitting in front of him.

"Wha…?" Ichigo mummers out confused by the appearance of this door, no wall just a door that is almost a blood red color. Everything about the door giving Ichigo a bad feeling, but is that feeling worse than being completely alone in this abyss of darkness? No the abyss is worse that this doors vibe that much is for sure Ichigo starts to stand again in front of the blood red door. He places the whole of his palm upon the door still unsure if he should open the door or remain in this darkness. _I don't wanna be alone anymore…_

With all of his strength he can muster Ichigo pushes on the door. Hoping and praying that the door will not just fall over. The sound of creaking wood answers back for Ichigo's effort to open this door. _Move please move…. Please open up._ The creaking gets louder before the thing Ichigo has been hoping for happens. The door ever so slightly moves the door starting to open no doorknob to pull it closed again if it opens fully.

Pushing on the door harder the wooden seal gives way the door swinging fully open, meeting Ichigo is a swirling aura of orange and yellow. Backing away from the odd aura Ichigo now wants nothing to do with the door that was once shut, the bad feeling in full effect now making Ichigo's flight response over write his fight. _I have to get away from this door… now! _ He turns to run only to be grabbed by a shadowy hand.

The hand more demon like than human mangled long claws and has a hold of both of Ichigo's legs, causing him to fall flush to the floor. There is no escape from the grip of this demon shadowy hand if it wanted it could break the bones and render Ichigo's legs useless, but for whatever reason it isn't harming him just holding onto Ichigo.

"LET GO!" Ichigo screams out into the abyss horror fills his voice and fear consuming his rational thought. Ichigo is trying to claw at the floor to find some kind of purchase to pull out of the grasp but finds none.

_**Cometh this darkest hour as darkness falls across the land…**_

Slowly the hand and arm start to drag Ichigo toward the doors opening. Causing Ichigo to dig his nails into the floor below trying anything to slow down or even stop himself from being pulled into the door. Anything to save him from being killed he doesn't want to die!

_**The midnight hour is close at hand as mortals be here…**_

"Let me go! Someone help me!" Ichigo screams out again the elbow of the hand is starting to disappear back into this door.

_**Thee darkness is not which you should fear even as creatures crawl in search of blood… To terrorize your whole neighborhood…**_

_This can't be real it can't be happening… not like this! _Using all his strength to do anything to stop or slow the hand which is drawing him closer to the opened door. Now the lower arm is half way back inside this door.

_**Yet still you stand with frozen feet… as the true monster stalks you at every beat…**_

Now just the wrist and hand left…

_**You try to run….**_

Knuckles up left…

_**You try to scream…**_

Upper half of Ichigo's chest left…

_**But no more sun…. you'll ever see… as the white one of flames burns all to a crisp.**_

"NOOOOooooo…" is all that is left before the door slams shut with Ichigo now pulled into the vortex of orange and yellow. Seeming to know it has the boy with in a dark demonic laugh sounds a watery echo hinted to it the only sound left in the Abyss…

…..

The next time Ichigo wakes up he is in his room… but it isn't his room at the same time. This room is decorated like back when he was sixteen. A ratty old stuffed lion on a rather cheap work desk but built well enough to endure for many years since he was six years old. Posters of bands and of shows that he likes located on the wall three posters max nothing too crazy.

Getting up slowly even the bedding isn't what he is used to now it's cheaper and this one is cotton instead of the silk bedding he is used to now. His bed small only suited for a single person to sleep in and the room also smaller than he is used to. The window right next to his bed looking out its night the moon is a yellow-gold, harvest moon? _Just what is going on here?_

Swinging his feet over his bed he gets up, also noticing that he has no dog beds in his room and no dogs to be found his door shut. _Was everything before just one crazy dream?_ Ichigo thinks to his self before the sound of yelling from down stairs obtains his attention. Tilting his head he walks over to his door before opening it, narrow hallway greeting him with nearly no decorations or tables. Wait this is Ichigo's old home this is over seven years ago!

_How can this be!?_ Ichigo questions before walking out into the hallway dark due to the lights being turned off. Slowly he rounds the hall to the staircase leading to the down stairs the voices once muted by the distance now much louder but still not close enough to understand what words are passing just yet. Whatever is going on his father and mother a very pissed, the third voice is cold though chillingly cold.

_Maybe if I go to the base floor I will be able to hear them…_ Ichigo then carefully makes his way down each step without causing the wood to creak. Halfway down the voices become clearer and now he can hear two new voice's belonging to both his younger sisters, what on Earth are they doing up so late?

"Ichi-nee is not going with you!" both of his sisters shout together beyond the word pissed off. Something is going on and it is about him.

"**He will and you've no say in the matter…. You humans are quite annoying ain't you…" **The voice says in the same cold and indifferent way. Something about the guy doesn't sit well with Ichigo. Like he already knows something bad will happen if this guy manages to get him away from his family. Though he is not sure where this feeling is coming from just yet.

"Bullshit! My son is staying here now get out of my house before I call the police on you!" Ichigo's father bellows out he has never once known his father to lose his temper like this. Nor has his father ever cussed at least in front of his kids but right now whoever this stranger is he could care less what his kids hear. Nothing like his father who usually thinks before he speaks being a doctor he learned that quite well.

"You sir, have over stayed your welcome, I suggest you do as my husband demands…" This time the voice belongs to Ichigo's mom. Though her tone is just as chilling as the man's something he has never thought his mom was able to do. Warm hearted and kind as well as down to Earth but this tone is one that would match a killer.

Instead of listening for a moment longer Ichigo goes into the living/family room section of the house. "Mom, Dad what's going on?" My how different his voice was seven years ago, I was one of those late bloomers so to speak. I didn't really have a voice change or grow into a man till a few years later, I got picked on for my hair color no one seemed to notice that I wasn't as mature as other boys just yet. I wonder what my family would think of me if they had lived to see me when I hit that awkward stage of development, I grew stronger and more built not creepy buff like those body builders that's gross! No I have a six pack and follow that build all the way through my body. My voice also got slightly deeper to the point of being a singer but that's not what I wanted to do in my life to much drama.

"Ichigo did we wake you?" My mom walks over to me hugging me close to her, "Dear I know you wanna know what's going on but I think it is best if you go wait in your room till this man leaves." Her voice leaving no room for arguing I hum in understanding getting ready to leave before.

"**Where do you think you are going?" **I can't help but be frozen in place by that tone something is off about it I don't like it. I stare at the stranger who is now standing and looking right at me. The man has very cold brown eyes and a hair color of brown-oak. He wears strange looking cloths that are mostly white with some silver and blue engraved into it. I don't like this man at all he also doesn't look to be native to Japan either maybe more towards France or England. His skin pale-peach a very light tanned skin color meaning he doesn't go out much.

I only look at the man blankly not understanding what I've done wrong. I don't even know this man why is this man so hell bent on me? My family isn't going to let me go anywhere with this man doesn't he get that much from what was said in the conversation I've missed most of. A cruel smile slides up his pale pink lips giving my body an even worse feeling that something really bad is about to happen.

"I told you to get out!" My father states this time manners be damned. He had stomped his foot on the ground after getting up. His body is ridged as hell he is holding back from beating this man up, the one who wants me but why?

"**Hades does not need to listen to you human, If you wish to live I suggest you hand the boy over to me now." **His tone the same as before an evil shine in his eyes. Who the hell would name their kid after a Greek god anyways and the one who rules the Underworld at that? I back away more for this man I wouldn't be going with him even if he had found me first. I watch the smile slip into a frown as he sees that I will not come with him willingly. **"Very well then… Doom hound it be time to play, enjoy this easy meal." **Hades says in an annoyed huff snapping his middle and thumb together.

A summon rune of black writes itself into the floor at blinding speed. This one has many odd looking symbols and such and unlike most of this stuff Ichigo has seen in text books for history and such it is diamond. Turning from pitch black to an Electric blue hissing as if the rune is molten hot steal being dipped into water to temper the steel being crafted, creepy whispers of many voices come from the rune as well. Something bad was about to happen something very bad that would forever change Ichigo's life.

Seeming to melt out of the ground below a large paw like foot with large reptile claws goes straight up in the rune before slamming onto the floor just outside of the diamond. A second paw joining in much the same manner as the first but on the opposite side, both paws and arms rocking back and forth pulling up a massive back of the beast in the rune, with a ridge of hair running the back of this beast, the skin ugly and naked looking much like it was covered in third degree burns the wriggling of both front paws helping more and more of the upper back of the beast come loose from the floor beneath it.

All of Ichigo's family backing away from the beast coming up through the floor, not one sure what is going on or just what the man named Hades truly is but one thing is for sure he is not human he hasn't budged and is starting at Ichigo pleased with the reaction of the humans to this beast rising up. Long ears now seen from the beast a few more tugs and the upper half of the Doom hound is freed from its binding, large yellow teeth pure black eyes gazing at the family in front of it before growling, the growl distorted and overlaid by a hiss sound that belongs to a serpent. Digging large claws into the wooden floor it starts to pull its lower body out of the rune. Snapping its teeth at the humans in front of it ready for a taste of a long awaited meal, starving and ravenous food put teasingly in front of it, if only it could remove itself from the damned binding faster that it is.

"Ichigo run you need to get out of here now!" He hears his mother shout and she pushes him as both his little sisters are pulling on his arms to make him move back to the kitchen and out the back door exit. To shocked to say anything he is slowly drug away by his sisters both determined to get their older brother by one year away. Numbly he is running with both his sisters knowing deep in his gut that this is where he is going to lose all of his family. Something deep down saying that whatever that monster is it will kill everyone who was in that room when it started rising up.

"Are they gone Masaki?" The man known as Ichigo's father asks. Knowing full well he is only going to be able to buy his daughters some time to get Ichigo to the safe zone that no Underworld being may step upon. Sad truth is no one will ever know what happens to him or his wife but perhaps just perhaps his actual children will be spared from this fate.

"Yes Isshin they are heading to hollowed grounds as we speak." Masaki speaks watching as the dog snaps its teeth more and more at them. The beast nearly freed from the rune only the rest of the rear legs left the tail free and whipping around. Knowing full well the fate they were told if they chose to take in the child given to them by a masked being. They never saw the man again the mask looking more like a hollowed out skeleton skull eyes a glowing green color.

"Here it comes!" Isshin says as the monster called the Doom hound breaks loose of the rune at long last free the beast is free to feed and feed well it shall. Charging at full speed at the woman jumping to chomp into her head or at least that was what it was going to try to do. While in mid jump Isshin had grabbed the table and swung it around knocking the hound into the building wall, the building wall unable to support the massing weight and force crashing into it crumbles the beast going right through. "Like either of us are going to make it that easy for you to kill us you fucking monster." Isshin laughs out.

The beast growling before slamming back through the wall not pleased with the human man. When it tries to attack the man it is again hit but by something sharp and made of blessed white silver. The hound yelping at the pain as the weapon, a sword of some sort leaves a large cut running the length of the beast's body, knowing full well that Hades is tailing the three leaving it up to the hound to remove these two from the picture.

These humans unlike most others move together as one and do not fear it, so that means they have gone through something close enough to this before. Killing them is going to take time one thing this beast has is all the time in the world tire them out and it is free to feed upon the two. It should be able to out endure two humans anyways they are only mortal and have only so much steam to them. Or if it can get in a hit that ends up being fatal it will end faster.

Whipping its tail much like an agitated cat the dog settles on waiting out the two. Strike by strike each attack carefully planned out by the hound though the fight lasts much longer than even the Doom hound was expecting it too. The two humans earning the hounds respect and instead of making their deaths last it would kill them in a single attack, sure he is a creature of Tartarus but he respects those who know how to fight and as well as these two do. Both Isshin and Masaki breathing heavy and about to collapse unable to hold a weapon any longer they both slide down to the floor back to back. The have bought their kids both related by blood and by bond over three hours without the hound trailing them it is bad enough the man named Hades is after them if the Doom hound had joined they would not of stood a chance.

"_**Most impressive humans… I've not found any who have made me work so hard for my meal in a very long time."**_ The hound speaks his demonic voice holding praise for both humans. Instead of just slaying the duo on the spot the beast lays down showing respect for them. Cocking its head to the left watching as both humans keep an eye for any attack, _**"Worry not humans I'll not cheap shot ya, not after you have both earned my respect. I am going to kill you that much is for sure though."**_ The Hound states its tail in plain sight for both humans relaxed the beast is though the humans refuse to drop their guard.

"Why do you continue to toy with us?" Isshin asks still breathing heavy from his fight. Masaki humming out in agreement with her husband surely no beast from the Underworld would do such a thing before killing its prey items.

"_**You didn't run… you stood and fought and quite well. We beings of Tartarus hold great respect for people like you… I'll give you both a quick death together, you don't deserve to suffer for your combat skills." **_The hound speaks again still calm about everything. _**"You have earned the right for a Death wish… name it and it will be done before I take both of your lives." **_

"Then don't go after our kids all three of them…" Both humans say at once looking at the hound together.

The hound now standing up before bowing before the humans, _**"It shall be done I'll stay here and enjoy my meal rest easy humans…" **_those words pass the tail piercing through both chests of the humans they die together quick and painless. The hound then once sure both are souls are gone goes about to eating its meal holding its word to not go after the kids of some of the finest warriors it has fought since the dark ages of the human past. The same however cannot be said for Hades not far behind the children.

…

"**I grow weary of your games children!" **The man shouts out its bad enough his hound has yet to join him still lost in battle. They are getting far too close to the holy grounds that Hades cannot set foot upon. If the boy makes it onto those grounds he will not be able to get him this time around and will either have to send his monsters to fetch him or wait eight years before he can get the boy. Something about the boy is different a soul unlike any he has seen before and he wants it for his self. The boy's soul is calling out to others of his kind and even his brother and those other gods above in Mount. Olympus, like hell he will let those assholes get their hands on the boy first.

"We are close to safety!" One of the sisters shouts just a few blocks away from the holy grounds. If only they could run faster or if only it was closer each of them are so tired and yet even with their legs burning and lungs burning they know they can't rest. So close yet so far away from their goal.

"**There you are." **The man calls out now he is gaining on them. His expression is displeased with having to chase the three of them for just over three hours. Using some unseen force he gains hold of Karin.

"Don't you dare stop you two keep going!" She yells struggling with the unseen force. Before being ripped apart by the same force blood splattering all over the place and her inner organs spilling upon the street below, watching his sister die as Yuzu keeps a tight grip on his wrist making Ichigo have to keep running her eyes hard knowing that even at the cost of her own life Ichigo must make it to the hollowed grounds. Her sister did not die in vain they are only inches away from those grounds.

The man firing something at them which takes the ground out below the both of them, this causing both to fall to the floor. **"Ah-ah you are not going to set foot upon those grounds." **The man says as he stands at the edge of the hole he had made just behind Yuzu and Ichigo.

"You are wrong asshole!" Yuzu shouts as she with inhuman strength grabs Ichigo and throws him onto the hollowed grounds saving her brother from the man. The expression on the Hades' face is darker than any Ichigo has seen before in his life. Suddenly gone then reappearing in front of Yuzu he drives his hand through her chest, though the expression on her face is not what is to be expected it's a smile as she looks back at her brother. "It's alright brother… you will be safe." The man drops the body of Yuzu getting closer to hollowed grounds knowing he may be able to get the boy out before the grounds do too much damage to him. Before the man has a chance to place his foot down a darker growl sounds from the shadows causing Hades to freeze in place.

"_Go ahead set foot upon our grounds and find out just what shall happen to you… I assure you we don't need you to rule hell for a while replacing you will be a simple task…" _The voice comes from the shadows but something Ichigo cannot understand they are not words from these parts. Hades spits to the side before going back to the depths of the Underworld knowing he has missed his chance. Seeing Yuzu dead now Ichigo can't help but scream out into the darkness of the sky… pain unlike anything he has ever felt before his whole family gone in one night from a single man… The Harvest moon turning a blue color though going unnoticed by the boy…

….

"Wake up Ichigo!" Keaghen calls out holding Ichigo down to prevent Ichigo from being able to harm either of them.

"Huh? Ke… Keaghen?" Ichigo chokes out noticing his voice is very raw and dry. A dream it was all a dream of Ichigo's past it is entirely his fault his family died that night seven years ago. If he wasn't born they would all still be alive and living out their lives as they should be now, it's all his fault guilt overcoming everything else. Till he hears the whining of his dogs both whimpering and worried about their master.

"About time ya woke up…" Keaghen sighs out releasing Ichigo and sitting on his bed watching as Ichigo sits up. Looking at Keaghen with confused eyes not understanding what has happened or for that matter why a shirtless Keaghen was doing in Ichigo's room. "You've been screaming bloody murder for past ten minutes your dogs were going nuts trying to wake you up when I walked in. Guess you were having a nightmare…" Keaghen sighs out holding a cold glass of water up for Ichigo.

"Thanks…" Ichigo says before taking the glass and taking a good long drink of the cold liquid. The dry scratchy feeling soothed away and no longer bothering him once he downed three-quarters of the glass. Before pulling the glass away from his lips again and handing it back to Keaghen. Both dogs on his bed with ears down showing that they are worried for their master, Ichigo pets both dogs for a good while showing them he's okay and it was just a dream though Keaghen has yet to leave. Now that he thinks about it this is the first time he has seen the full body of this pale man and damn him for being built so well on top of being so damned tall.

"Ya know keep staring at me like that and I may get the wrong impression." Keaghen chuckles out. This causing blush to creep across Ichigo's face, had he really been staring that long at this man like that, damn it that dream really threw him for a loop, "So ya going to be alright for the night if I go back to the guestroom?"

"Yeah… thanks again." Ichigo sighs out rubbing his face with his hand. Feeling the bed go back to normal he watches as Keaghen heads out of the room after nodding. Damn Keaghen for being so well built and what a body… he looks even better than I do fucker has an eight pack…

I want him. Wait what? Why the hell did I just think that? Ichigo had completely frozen after that thought had passed his mind causing him to become confused.

"_Perhaps get to know him? Then he might let you 'have him'." _A voice whispers making Ichigo whip his head around. And now you are hearing things Ichigo… okay time to go back to sleep no dreams this time please…

…

Slowly a sweet smell wafted up making Ichigo open his eyes. The smell is Cinnamon and bacon making Ichigo get up out of bed. It has been ages since he had smelt cinnamon like this making his way down stairs he is greeted by Keaghen wearing one of his plain white aprons cooking French toast in one skillet and bacon on the grill top for a stove. The man has been cooking for a long time you can see it in the way he handles himself in the kitchen, a calm air about him. Again the thought of Ichigo wanting this man goes through his head making Ichigo shake his head trying to rid himself of such thoughts.

"Ah good morning sleepy head I was just about to call for ya." Keaghen smiles over his shoulder to Ichigo causing Ichigo to feel that pull stronger this time around. Something has to be wrong with him or maybe it's just pent up tension from always being alone, Ichigo has never dated because he just hadn't been interested in anyone male or female. That is before this man showed up. Now his mind has made a point to tell him it wants this man who isn't even native to these parts and he hasn't a clue which way the man swings let alone which way he himself swings.

"Morning." Ichigo says trying to ignore his body and his mind at the same time. He takes his seat at the counter top which doubles as a table. "So you save me, then put up with my night terror and chose to make breakfast?" Ichigo asks clearly this man doesn't seem to get that it is Ichigo who should be cooking for dealing with him.

"Well ya were sound asleep so I figured what the hell." Keaghen chuckles out flipping the French toast with a flick of the pan while pulling the now crisped bacon off the grill. Turning the back burners off to allow the grill to cool down to be washed at a later time, he places the bacon down on a plate before grabbing two plates and putting four pieces each on a plate. After putting the plates at the counter table he walks to the fridge to pull out butter and some other things for the French toast as well as for drinks.

The two ate in silence Ichigo noting the fact that Keaghen had chosen to drink milk of all things. A pale man drinking milk was he the only one who found that funny? Ichigo had picked orange juice liking the taste of the citrus fruit since he was a little kid. French toast is something easy to make but this guy knows how to cook because it has a soft citrus tang to it not from the orange juice it is a tad bit more sour like lemon.

After finishing the French toast Ichigo noticed something. Something he should of when he first got downstairs greeted by the sight of Keaghen cooking. His injuries were gone, now way in hell those deep wounds can heal overnight like that! Why didn't he notice that sooner?

"Keaghen…" Ichigo says slowly.

"Hmm what is it?" Keaghen asks back looking over at Ichigo from the sink washing his dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. Manners long practiced and a hard habit to kick even though it has been a very long time since he has been a guest in any household.

"Where the hell are your injuries? That kind of stuff doesn't heal overnight!" Ichigo growls out now completely confused by the man in front of him. No human can heal that fast, no way no how.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't injured last night you offered me a place to stay after I took out some thugs, remember?" Keaghen speaks calm and clear his golden eyes locking with Ichigo's warm chocolate brown eyes. For some reason with their eyes locked like this Ichigo wants to believe what Keaghen says is true but something deep within is yelling lair and won't stop. For some reason Ichigo's mind is hazy and he is becoming dizzy.

"No… you were fighting some…. some…. some kind of deformed dog." Ichigo states shaking his head trying to rid himself of this fog trying to cloud his mind. "You had bite wounds and a large gash." Ichigo continues this time brining his hand to his forehead and rubbing his temples. I know what I saw last night my dogs attacked it and he ran a sword through the damn thing, it turned to ash and was blown away by the wind.

"It appears ya are strong willed…." Keaghen speaks. Ichigo lifts his head to meet with the pale man who somehow ended up only a few inches from his face. Ichigo couldn't help the squeak that left him as he jumped back. No one has ever been able to scare Ichigo like that before even though he knows they are close but how'd he get so close without him noticing?

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo asks now watching the larger man carefully. Something strange filling the air what though Ichigo cannot name. Backing away till flush on the wall behind him next to the living room, a large window looking out into Ichigo's yard a large Oak blocking most of the view, the Oak tree imported to give the home a much more exotic look.

A true black crow seated upon the branch overhanging by the window. Large phantom green eyes seem to be watching Ichigo carefully. The crow's head jerking a bit and moving in practiced fashion as though on an old movie reel projector with the strange lag effect. Something is not right about that crow at all that much is for certain.

A pale hand grabs hold of Ichigo's chin making him turn his attention back onto the man. "No one has ever been able to resist my 'Persuasion' in these times." Keaghen mummers keeping their eyes locked on each other. "Though I have only used the vocal and eye contact version I wonder if you would be able to resist my physical version…" Ichigo then notices just how close his face is to Keaghen millimeters away, is this man going to kiss Ichigo? Keaghen getting closer still… Ichigo's heart now beating so fast as if trying to escape his ribcage, so close so very close and Ichigo doesn't seem to want to fight it. Just as their lips are about to touch… the large screen TV turns on out of the blue….

_**~Author Notes~**_

***evil cackle* Ah-ah-ah now you didn't think I was really going to have a kiss that soon did ya? I am just messing with everyone's head hehe.**

**Some of you are more than likely wondering just why I killed Ichigo's whole family like I did or think I hate them, I do not HATE Ichigo's family I actually adore all of them but this is a horror story and people have to die no matter if I like them or not! I was sad when I killed them off it took effort on my side to even type this chapter out. Fyi the deaths of both Ichigo's sisters is going to be repeated and each time with more detail…**

**I am following the original four chapters but I may and am breaking up certain chapters because of what is contained in some 'Immortal' the original chapter two will be chapter three in mine and name will remain the same as well.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story I do hope you enjoyed it 'cause I sure did while typing it! 3 *Bows***


	3. Chapter 3 - Immortal

**Warning mild and graphic imagery, slight gore and blood.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach characters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and this story-line version are mine. I do no write this for any kind of profit mainly just for a relaxer after work. The original idea of this story line belongs to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo ~

**Warning: This story will contain Yaoi this means two men fucking each other BoyxBoy if you do NOT like this then don't read as for everyone else Enjoy!**

**Contents:** Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Character Deaths

**~~Final time these warnings will be on the chapter update~~**

**Chapter Three: Immortal **

_Why is it that Gods seem to be abandoned and left behind when humans start to discover more about the world around them? Why must those same gods go into hiding once humans pick a new religion to follow? Are humans truly that heartless about the old ways that have been around for so long? Why when those gods have been around for thousands of years, must they be forgotten until taught by way of history? Becoming folklore and nothing but make believe fantasies made up by human creativity? Are you humans really that careless and heartless to leave behind gods and goddess, that you once were so devoted to of the past like trash, pain and only pain comes screeching its way to my realm. So a deal was formed for those poor beings that cried out in the most pain…_

_It is now that I understand why most of those beings wish to live under human guise just to feel like they have some connection again with human kind. Though some things they are not allowed to do, one of which is grow old and die, they will most of the time, leave behind those people they had spent so much time befriending once a certain amount of time has passed and to prevent panic. They are gods after all and are immortal which means they do not age beyond what they have chosen to stop ageing at. These gods cannot die by things you humans are subjected to, and it is for this reason they cannot become attached to strongly or people will call them demon and run screaming. Is being a god truly worth it if you are forgotten by the very people you still watch over, even though those souls don't know about it?_

_Then what about the god that remains cleverly hidden… one that most of you humans still do not even know exists but plays such a vital role in your basic survival mechanism? Locked in something deemed evil by one human with decent speech skills, if only you knew how wrong you the flock truly are. The flock following one foolish being's words just because they can manipulate those words you use in everyday life. The flock… that is so easy to lead into the depths of lies of the fool. Yet still in this flock of foolish sheep, some sheep believe in a god not defined by the foolish, it only takes those few that truly believe this god does exist… and sometimes that is all it takes for that god to awaken, while at other times, something __**more **__is needed._

_I wonder if any of the other gods will ever catch on… or if they will be too blind to notice this being, until after the event has been played. _

…_._

Ichigo had set a timer for his large flat screen TV to turn on, always around the same time of day nine-thirty AM. Even after having his nightmare last night and then spending most of his time afterword in a restless sleep, he still always seemed to get up early. The TV set to one of the many musical channels, not the usual stuff kids listen to these days. Ichigo has a very broad taste in genres there is not much he won't listen to. However instead of hearing the typical breath of life belonging to these music channels… the two are instead greeted with a Breaking news announcement, the news starting to become far more urgent as humans try to hunt down a crazed human killer.

"**And here is Sue with this morning's breaking news announcement."**

**A young woman of raven black hair is then placed in the forefront of the screen making the two office building speakers slip into the place of the smaller screen. The woman seeming to be on a few seconds of delay from the workers in the building, holding onto her ear piece before speaking to the others…**

"**Thank you Razu and Jin, well as you can see I am on the edge of the once booming industrial section of Karakura that has been abandoned for at least five years if not longer. The killer has once again taken another life of one of our town's folk and around the same time from what I've been able to get out of the officers dispatched to this location. Another sad day and yet again no clues have yet to be identified at this give point of time."**

"**Another sad day indeed, so tell us Sue has the victim been identified at this given time?"**

"**Yes Jin we have been given a positive ID of the victim, Inoue Orihime a reporter for the biggest newspaper in Japan. Much like the others this victim has no connections with the other twenty-three from the same killer, cut into several pieces and no blood left behind… we can only hope that these men on site find whoever this new age **_**Jack the Ripper**_** is, and soon."**

"**Thank you Sue." The man says while the woman nods the main building now taking back to full screen the woman dispatched to on site completely removed from the screen. "Jack the Ripper has added yet another body to his count, we will keep you updated if we are given any clues related to this crazed killer stalking our peaceful streets, so until then please do not go out at night."**

"**This ends our breaking news announcement."**

"Again…." Ichigo mumbles aloud. His expression dark as he thinks about the fact that the local police haven't found a single clue for this new age Jack the Ripper. How can someone leave no clues behind over twenty-four times, I don't care who the fuck you are, no way you can be that careful every time. Thankfully with the announcement the body had been covered and no one had to see the grotesque condition of the body of Inoue. It is repulsive to think some people out in the world still act like savages, I'm sure back in darker times this was a common occurrence but not now. With all the advances in our technology and even in criminal justice department, it is far more likely than not you will be caught and brought in to judgment before the court system.

I despise people who get a kick out of killing others, they are monsters and it is them who need to suffer far more than any other crime, no… I take that back, some others top even the person who enjoys taking any living things life. Sometimes I wish that _Hellhounds_ would be sent upon those sickos. Many people got Hellhounds history all wrong, the deeper I dug the more I discovered that these so called Hellhounds are actually purer than any human could ever hope to be. Keeper of promises, Keeper of pacts, Guardian of souls that are trying to pass into the afterlife, it is funny how a single tiny mistranslation can create a monster… though the other side of Hellhound would fit so very well with that common depiction of Hellhounds, that most people would find in research today. They can be sent by the Alpha of a pack to someone whose heart is so black and twisted by sin, the madness in their head, and even a greater sin. Like a pack of wild wolves they tear apart that being painfully slow, making that being suffer then bring them into the depths of hell, where they will continue to suffer till all their sins have been cleansed from the soul.

Being someone who wishes to one day become an author I've done more research on things others just choose to see one way, it is in those subjects that enrich my mind and help me produce papers that leave others of my class green with envy. However I find it rather silly I just want to see things in a different way than those around me, what is so wrong with that? It's not like the others are being tied down, they have a mind of their own to look up things as well… not everyone wants to be the same as everyone else, so I picked to be a little more out of the box it was my decision.

I am drawn out of my mind when I notice fingers snapping in front of my face. I blink a few times before Keaghen comes into focus again. He is now at a much less invasive position of my very personal space. Seeming to hit like a delayed freight train trying to recover time it had lost during its trip. Ichigo felt his face completely heat up and turn red in embarrassment. Not a deep red just a light pinkish tone. He wasn't going to fight another man he hardly knows, who was about to kiss him. Though Keaghen is acting like nothing was about to ever happen… maybe he somehow created an illusion of that? Wouldn't be the first time his head played tricks on him like that. Some worse, while others not so bad and then some felt like they were daydream nightmares as well in some cases, which caused Ichigo to be sent to the hospital for damage he caused on his self.

Keaghen tilted his head to the left seeing the blush cross his cheeks, it was rather adorable to watch. Smirking Keaghen couldn't help but pat Ichigo's head causing the young man's flustered mind to go from embarrassment to pure rage. Ichigo slapping the other man's hand away, while growling at him, this only caused the small smirk to transform into a full out mischievous smile. Okay so he can't help himself sometimes picking on others can be fun, and this wasn't one opportunity he was going to pass up.

The young man named Ichigo suddenly going from rage to weary of the man before him. Before he can even see the flash of Keaghen's arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him down, Ichigo finds himself in a headlock of the much bigger man. Not one to enjoy feeling helpless, after all the fights he has been in due to just his hair being a bright and different color from everyone else.

"OIE! Let go of me!" Ichigo screams out trying to break loose from the ironclad grip. It was like he was trapped in a bear's grasp or something. No, no make that a constrictor snake! He couldn't move even a little, though it wasn't a choking hold but it wasn't giving an inch either. Much to Ichigo's displeasure Keaghen didn't let go instead he brought his other hand up to the top of his head, forming a fist before rubbing the knuckles upon Ichigo's scalp in a quick motion with semi-force behind it.

Keaghen laughs harder as Ichigo starts struggling in his grasp. The boy's arms hitting his rock hard stomach trying to knock the wind out of him, to get out of the treatment. Kind of funny to watch this if you are not either of them, Ichigo then bites down on Keaghen's arm making the man yelp in surprise and release Ichigo from the headlock. Ichigo's hands going up to his head that is now tender from the evil act this man just committed.

"What the fuck was that about?" Ichigo snaps at the man who is still giggling at him, tears running down his checks from laughing so hard at the kid. "Stop laughing it's not funny!"

"Oh? But I find it super funny… that was a _Dutch rub_ by the way." Keaghen's manages to choke out before laughing a bit harder at Ichigo's comical expression. Good thing he isn't mortal surely he would have busted his gut by now, since it has been so long since he has sat here and laughed for any length of time.

"The Dutch do that to one another?" Ichigo asks his interest now over ruling his anger.

Ichigo watch's as Keaghen's face turns even redder with laughter, all the while ending up on the floor holding his stomach. The sudden change in Ichigo far too amusing, it is almost like the kid is a switch and can change so quickly it makes to amuse people. Oh shit I think my spleen is about to bust… but I can't stop laughing at him just too damn amusing! "No…" Keaghen manages to get out taking deep breaths getting his oxygen levels back to normal, his sides aching from the laughter fit.

"Oh…" Ichigo sounds somewhat disappointed with that. Good thing the floor is wood it will help Keaghen cool down after that laughing fit. Glancing over at the clock Ichigo pales at the time he sees it is almost ten now, he is going to be late for his class if he doesn't leave now! "Damn it I'm late for school! Keaghen help yourself to shower or anything else you might need!" Ichigo shouts as he grabs his school bag and with his sneakers barely on, he blots down the sidewalk to his College grounds, thankfully it isn't far from where he lives now.

Both Chaos and Nero making their way down the stairs watching Keaghen, who is now sitting on the floor, it seems that Ichigo can be a little too trusting with people. Though a shower does sound pretty damned good to him, might be a good way to pass time till Ichigo comes home, it will also give him time to think exactly how to _erase _Ichigo's memory of those events that passed last night. The damn TV had completely ruined the spell he had Ichigo under so close to wiping it clean yet so far away. Though something in Ichigo's eyes said the boy wouldn't have fought even without the spell… making Keaghen take an interest in the boy, along with the fact the boy was able to fight two of the three version of his persuasion ability. Oh yes this boy is going to be very interesting indeed maybe he should get to know the boy better?

…..

Even though this is Ichigo's last year in College and he should be paying closer attention to his classes he just can't seem to get the pale man off his mind. Just something about Keaghen that is drawing Ichigo in, much like a moth to a small candle's flame. What is it about the stranger that has Ichigo so captivated by the strange foreigner? No matter how hard he tries to push Keaghen out of his mind or at least to the side line. He ends up completely locked on this new subject, and this might not help him write after all.

Oh the hell with it I think Keaghen needs to start talking about who he really is, and more importantly what he is! No human can freaking heal that fast, each of those wounds were at least eight inches deep if not more. His dad was a doctor and with his old home doubling as a clinic, Ichigo has worked and seen stuff like this before. It would take several redressing of the wound and at least three weeks to fully heal. The other thing that begs a question is where did that sword the man was using go? Things like that don't just disappear into thin air. However the same can be said of that ugly deformed dog. It had also turned into ash as soon as the beast had dropped dead.

Ichigo rubbing his forehead again and sighing for at least the seventh time that day, even though he doesn't have many classes left, this being his final year of his bachelor's degree term, Ichigo still needs to hold onto his focus to get through what is left at his_ A_ average. Settling down he goes back to taking notes for the class that day, mostly focused on the writing and grammar side of school. Today was going to be a very, very long day.

….

Thankfully the school day was one of those _slow_ days, not much going on just leaving the students to focus on the last major project given to them. Today was Ichigo's Archery class which helped to clear his mind very well. With the new mobile targets he had to drop all his thoughts and become a predator to hit those moving targets. Ichigo's breathing seemed to be slower than a person sleeping, and slower still than someone in deep mediation training to become a monk.

Opening eyes he had yet to realize he had closed, everything greeting him seemed to have slowed down. The targets once seeming impossible to hit now look like a joke. Ichigo narrowing his eyes launches his attack on the objects, never once missing the dead center of the bull's eye, and in rapid succession thirteen _kills_ in less than a few seconds. With each target _killed_ Ichigo's mind slips back into normal time. The other archers stare at Ichigo in wonder, how can a child have such deadly accurate speed with something as old as bow and arrows? Ichigo grins clearly content with finally being able to focus on something not related to the pale man who may no longer be at his home. Ichigo then spending the next few hours or so improving on his bowmen skills.

After dressing back into his school uniform, Ichigo leaves the Archery building calm and collected. Leaving his bow and arrows in his locker in the building for the next time he comes back. He should have done this sooner now Ichigo doesn't feel weighed down by anything. In a way the extra activities Ichigo does help to purge his mind of anything troubling him, providing a natural high for him. Archery, boxing, and visits to the local gym, each of those he dose twice a week giving him one full day free to just sit at home and relax, though he tends to jog everyday just when he is feeling a tad restless.

Ichigo now waiting on the crossing signal to turn from a bright orange hand with do not walk, to white showing some person walking with the words proceed with caution. Not many people seem to be out, most more than likely locked themselves up in their homes due to fear from getting killed by Jack the Ripper. Though the sun has yet to set, I doubt the guy would be stupid enough to kill while it is daylight out, let alone so quickly after his new freshest kill only being a day old. The signal turning to walk, just as Ichigo is about to set his foot upon the pavement of the street a soft mew from behind calls out to him. Turning around Ichigo is greeted by a semi tan kitten, still fluffy so it can't be much older than a few weeks to a few months old.

"Oh hey little one…" Ichigo calls out softly now kneeling down before the little ball of fluff. Large yellow eyes blink slowly at him, another mew sounding. Ichigo smiling down at this kitten funny how cute animals are when they are just little babies, "So let me guess you are hungry, ne?" As if understanding the young man the kitten nods a bit blinking its huge amber eyes at the boy. Ichigo holds his hands out only to be hissed at and swatted at with clawed paws. "Feral then… well little one. I do not have much that I can give you but some left over fish…" As he slides his back pack down to the sidewalk the same crow is watching him again. Those dead green eyes watching him, not long after it gives a glance to the kitten before it starts to caw. The feathers all ruffle on the body.

"_That isn't a cat, you best start running now!" _A voice he has heard a few times before calls out. Ichigo then understands the odd feeling that something had been stalking him. Is this a ghost keeping an eye out for him then?

Without thinking much more about it he turns on his heel and starts to make his way across the street, the feeling becoming more bone chilling than before. Somehow the once adorable kitten is now in front of him glaring at him with hateful and hungry eyes.

"**Where do you think you are going?" **Chimes a voice from out of nowhere, not a soul around expect him this kitten and the crow that now is cawing more at the kitten.

Please tell me that wasn't the crow or the kitten. Please oh please tell me that wasn't either of those two. Nothing to odd about the crow as he gives it a once over, other than the insistent cawing at the cat, which is starting to causing dread to creep into the pit Ichigo's stomach, a horrible feeling to say the least.

Sure enough the so called kitten had been swallowed up by living shadows. All the lights around seeming to be drained as the dancing shadows go into the so called kitten. Ichigo backs away watching as a large lion like head comes out of this void. Though it doesn't have a main like a male lion it's more like a female lions head. Large paws steeping out of the shadows the forelegs of this beast. It is massive standing at nearly seven feet tall and wide as transport truck. Heavy double layer muscles flexing as the shadows sink back into the earth. Three Cobra heads in attack stance watching Ichigo, Hoods of each snake at the max stretch. Each hissing at the boy before them, large venom filled fangs exposed, the yellow venom dripping off the fangs of each serpent.

"_What are you doing fool?! RUN!" _That other voice calls out and without a second thought about who may be trying to help him. He takes off down the road. A great roar sounding from the same beast, as it begins to hunt the human, who is now running away from it, oh how much fun it is to chase prey down and killing them slowly as possible!

Just my freaking luck that the damn kitten turned out to be a demon of some sort! I hate this gift I was born with why do those above have to torment me like this?! Isn't it bad enough you made me watch my family be killed by that fucking man named Hades? Now you have to send these monsters after me too? If it was such a problem to make me _be able to see things others can't_ then why did you give me this curse?! I hate you all for this, I never asked for these powers so stop doing this to me!

Darting through an alley way Ichigo can't help but notice how ironic it is that no one is around to see him being chased by a huge seven foot tall monster. Now the beast isn't far behind Ichigo either, sucks that this monster can run faster than Ichigo can, even for its massive size. This isn't how he wants to die! Who knows if anyone will ever recover anything or if the beast will eat the whole of him! Darting a quick left the large cat like beast slams into one of the dumpsters, and more than likely trying to pounce on Ichigo, you would think the loud banging sound would at least make someone come out to see what had caused it but nothing. Damn the heavens above for this turn of events, I wish Nero and Chaos were here to prevent the damn monster from following me.

I never really figured out why or how, but when those two are with me the things hiding among the shadows stay as far away from me as they can get. Like my dogs have some kind of aura that scares those monsters, that begs the question though… what do the shadows fear so much that they would rather get as far away as they can, than risk hunting what is being guided by the things they fear?

"**Gotcha!" **The beast bellows as I'm slammed to the concrete below, causing me to scrape up a bit I only have enough air left in me to whimper at the grinding sensation as I'm forced to the ground. Hitting my head pretty hard making everything seem fuzzy around me, great I am about to black out and be eaten alive I more than likely have a mild concussion right now from the force of this pounce. Though thankfully my backpack is stopping the claws from tearing into the flesh of my back, huge retractable claws I'm sure are at least midway out from pouncing its prey item to the floor.

"**I'm so hungry…. so very hungry." **It purrs out forcing more of its weight onto the paw that is holding me down. The nose of this beast now at the back of my neck, it is sniffing me at such an intense fashion. Still unable to clear my vision let alone get much oxygen to breathe, I start to save what little oxygen for one last scream for help, let me be close enough that my dogs will hear me. I can feel the hot tongue of the beast lapping at the back of my neck, the tongue very rough and tearing my skin. The saliva like pure salt being placed in the wound, the pain like molten sugar being poured into a three inch deep wound or more, its breath is like that of a thousand corpses left out in the sun and heat of summer for a few weeks too long. I bite my lips knowing that I need to gather more oxygen before I can scream loud enough for my dogs to hear. It seems like these beasts like to take their sweet time killing their prey item. Even though it claims to be hungry it isn't trying to eat me just yet, just licking and getting a taste of my blood. **"Such a sweet scent… such a sweet taste."**

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" is all I am able to get out at the max volume my vocal cords allow.

…. …

Both dogs that were once playing with the pale man stop, deathly still expect for ears twitching. Both hearing something that Keaghen cannot causing both hounds to growl in a wolf like expression, turning both dogs running at full speed clearing the _eight _foot high wall like it was nothing. Both barking as they pick up speed heading for one person and one person only, Ichigo.

Keaghen knowing the dogs never to do such a thing unless their master Ichigo was in danger ends up running after the two, the barking helping to guide him to the place Ichigo is in danger at. Damn kid seems to attract the shadows to him… so it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him when he felt a creature of Tartarus rather close by. As they get nearer to Ichigo the barking completely goes silent, the air around him growing eerily colder. Perhaps because of the creature of Tartarus that is nearby? No… no matter how powerful those creatures are none of them have to ability to make the very temperature of the air around them to drop at such a rate and degree.

"**You are my prey!" **an ugly scratchy voice calls out from the alley way not far in just close enough, now drawing his sword and swing at the monster hidden in the shadows. Hearing a cat like hiss and yelp Keaghen knows he hit his target before it could chomp into the boy. His enjoyment short lived as he sees Ichigo, shit have I gotten here a second too late? **"Bastard… get away from my meal!" **looking about to pounce the creature now identified as a Chimera yelps again, without making single sound both Chaos and Nero had managed to get behind the beast and grab two of the Cobra heads killing those heads and tearing them from the behind of the beast. Acid green blood staining both mouths, with both growling and bearing their full set of teeth, lips up-curled and twitching in absolute anger, eyes of a killer clear in both pairs of eyes belonging to Ichigo's dogs.

Groaning coming from the man Keaghen has taken a defensive stance over. "Thank goodness you are okay, but you seem to attract attention to yourself…" Keaghen speaks calmly as he helps the kid up before placing him between two dumpsters to provide some cover. Even though he is greeted by lots of blood from the boy none of it is life threating. "You are one lucky kid." Pulling Ichigo's chin up he can see eyes slightly clouded over letting Keaghen know that it wouldn't be wise to let the kid fall asleep. "Ichigo if you can hear me say something, you can't go to sleep wake up."

"Look…. out…" even though it is faint he can hear panic in the kid's voice, jumping back without a moment of hesitation he avoids a blow aimed at slicing his head apart. Leaving him with three deep gashes on his mid chest section, looking up another Chimera greets him but with a male lion's head instead of female.

"Damn you Chimera's… always hunting in pairs." Keaghen growls out not noticing the tail behind him and getting bitten by the Cobra head. Jamming the tip of the blade into the tail and severing it from the main body causing the male Chimera to cry out. "Why are you hunting this boy?" Keaghen snaps at the beast before him.

"_**His soul, it smells quiet delightful you know… I am stunned you have yet to notice it yourself."**_ The male chuckles out darkly, the voice very deep something no human can hope to copy. Though missing a single tail it tilts its head to the side wondering why the being hasn't fallen dead from the venom in his Cobra tail. _**"Though I wonder just what you are… how is it you are still alive after that venom has been put into your body? As well as…. You healed?" **_The beast sounds shocked when the deep gashes are now are fully healed.

"_Fool maybe you should use that awareness ability you have. I am the __**Fallen One **__that is all that need be said." _Keaghen huffs out reappearing before the male Chimera swinging his sword in a vertical arc, forcing the beast to jump away but not without getting a gash of his own, the blade hissing as it comes into contact with the Chimera's flesh.

"_**How can this be? Damn you… you have no right to interfere." **_The Chimera's growls out. Hearing the whimper of his sister Chimera, he looks back to see the two dogs have formed a one-hundred and eighty degree arc preventing any hopes of escape. Like wolves on a hunt, they take turns tearing apart the animal trapped within the circle. Broken paws, no tails, torn ears, one eye shut most likely torn out from the amount of blood pouring out of the eye socket. His sister is going to die at the maw of those dogs and nothing is going to save her.

The boy though, he has a chance to kill the boy at the very least. _**"I will have the boy's soul!" **_he barks out at Keaghen.

"_No can do, you see I've already claimed it… so tell your master he'll not be getting this soul." _Keaghen says sneering at the beast. Showing fangs that had grown out somewhat, his dragon nature sparking before those around it, if a dragon ever claims something it will greedily protect it with its life, dragons though most lore surrounding them is incorrect do have a habit of hording things that intrigue it. So dragon lairs full of billions of current money currency, isn't a farfetched lie. Though not everything is lifeless gemstones, rare ore, and such… some can be _other means_.

"_**Tch, you greedy bastard, you know full well 'all' souls belong to Hades! Have you already forgotten that?" **_The male Chimera snorts out charging at Keaghen forcing him to dodge leaving Ichigo wide open for an attack. Using his remaining two serpent heads to keep Keaghen at bay while it turns to Ichigo, _**"You are one of the most troubling hunts I've ever had to hunt. Now you die insect!" **_ The beast roars out lifting his massive paw up his claws fully extended. Nothing and no one would be able to stop this attack in time to save Ichigo.

"_ICHIGO!"_ Keaghen shouts trying to get any reaction out of the dazed boy.

Looking up seeing his impending death everything seems to come to a halt. The beasts paw stopped at a good distance away, Keaghen slicing off one of the tails while another has wrapped its way around the man's chest getting ready to toss him away.

"'_So tell me… are you going to sit here and die?'" _The voice from his dream! That's the very same one from the dream he had the night before it turned into a nightmare. The same haunting voice soothing to Ichigo's heart and soul, the pain gone.

"No… but what can I do?" Ichigo calls back maybe it will hear him this time around, Ichigo can only hope.

"'_Silly boy… you already know what to do… use __**it**__!'"_ The voice hums out, that being the last words echoing while spoken.

I thought those powers were evil… but if that will save me than is it really evil? Dragging his fingers in his own blood, he then brings those bloody fingers to the dumpster next to him writing one single symbol. Something he has seen in his dream one to many times before. Ichigo watches as a rippling effect claims the surface of the same dumpster he had put the symbol upon. The whole side now looking much like black water…

"'**What is it that you wish of me… King?"** howls a voice from the black watery surface.

… ….

Oh the chess board the feathered black piece with the golden seal has a growling sound emanating from it. Though low and sounding more asleep it is still coming from it, causing the masked being to walk over to the play piece confused. Never has a piece in play made a sound much less like this sound. Getting closer a new sound seems to meet the masked being, something sounds like it's starting to crack slowly but surely.

Finding the source of that sound the masked being gets as close as he can without touching the piece watching the seal closely. Eyes narrowing behind the mask, before he is met with total silence. _"In name of my master, what in the creator was that about?" _The masked being states coolly as he pulls his head back just a little. In that split second the top of the seal then cracks, not breaking just cracking. It is the beginning of this piece's awakening! _"Interesting…"_

… …_.._

"I want you….. To…. tear it apart." Ichigo speaks in a bone chilling tone, something he has never once done before.

"'**With pleasure…'" **A dark chuckle emanating from the black liquid, everything going back to normal time though what happens next isn't want anything is expecting.

Just as the paw is six inches away a huge maw of a wolf like beast latches onto the huge paw. The Chimera screeching out in pain and trying to pull itself free of the hold of teeth, only causing more damage and the teeth embedded into his flesh to go even deeper. A large shadow black wolf fully appearing, the black liquid on the dumpster's side gone as well as the symbol that was written in blood. Keaghen stands shell shocked by the turn of events playing out before him. He didn't even sense this wolf beast until now, how in the seven rings of hell did that happen?

"**Let go you mutt!" **The Chimera hisses out trying to throw the hound off. A smile glides across the wolf's lips showing off a double row of teeth now deeply embedded into the flesh of the foolish Chimera. A low series of growls emitting from the wolf, not long after the Chimera's eyes go large in horror now trying harder to remove its paw from the grasp. A dark glint to royal purple eyes, the wolf then twists its head causing a sickening sound of bone crunching. The howl of pain from the male unlike anything ever emitted before, the wolf then continues to twist till the severed bones come tearing right through the flesh of the Chimera. Another twist and the paw then removed from its owner, the wolf tossing the useless paw to the side.

Being free the Chimera evaporates into the shadows running from the fight with its life. The wolf clearly displeased till the whimper of another Chimera gets its attention. A dark smile slipping back onto the muzzle of the wolf it turns to the new creature to kill it off for good. Slow careful steps till it is right in front of the Chimera, her eye going wide in fear for a final time before the wolf sinks its fangs into its neck. Twisting until a sickening snapping of bones can be heard again, not done just yet even with the head full turned upside down the wolf yanks its head downward, then upward, and then forward removing the head from the body.

The flesh torn strangely and leaving the neck bone fully exposed to the night air, all the while it is dripping with blood. As blood is running out of the mouth of the dead Chimera, while the hound is smiling at its kill with pure pride, though hissing starts to overtake the flesh and bone, melting away from the saliva in the wolf's mouth. Instead of the body turning to ash as it should the flesh melts away leaving the heart behind. The wolf, then picking up the heart carefully and offering the other two a piece of the heart, each holding onto a part before sinking teeth into the muscle and consuming it, as well as the soul contained in the heart.

"What? What on Earth just happened?" Keaghen speaks dumb founded by the new hound and what it had done to the Chimera's. The groan of Ichigo snaps Keaghen out of his stupor as he goes over to the kid to help him up and home. It appears I am not the only Immortal keeping an eye on this kid, Keaghen then looks up seeing the crow with phantom green eyes watching them both.

**~Authors Notes~**

**Well all I can say is the plot thickens! I'm getting back into typing after getting sick and not being able to sleep for few days straight. So the start was more to make me feel better after my shitty week.**

**So who is the crow really? What are these powers Ichigo had that he has locked away? How did Ichigo summon the wolf, is it part of his power or something else? What of the black chess piece the seal has cracked! Why did the wolf call Ichigo 'King'? Read more to find out as I type the next chapters!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story I do hope you enjoyed it! *bows***

**P.S. When Keaghen (Shiro) spoken words are italicized it means he is speaking something that isn't Japanese, to clear up any reader's confusion.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Simply Mine

**Chapter Four: Simply Mine **

_Why is it that we create bonds whether it is family bond or mate bond? For what reasons do others have to form relationships, family groups, and even nations built on a single idea? Does it really help a being to form such bonds at all? How can one feel so strongly about another, only to be blindsided by those bonds and even defy your most basic of instincts? Do you really know what people who continue those acts become?_

_Are you wondering yet … why it is that I ask so many questions about emotions and even more so those bounds formed by emotions? It is what makes me different from others of my kind, I… much like you question __**everything**__. It is what makes me cast judgments that others could not, or would not. Many of the emotions I once carried are now within each of you humans… and humanoid kinds for that matter. Oh yes I too once had emotions, that was till I paid my __**sin**__ in full. _

_Would you believe that part of that price was no longer being able to __**feel**__ those emotions? No it is not that I __**lack**__ those items called emotions. I assure you I have them and they are there but… I __**cannot**__ feel them. It is now that I am trying to come to terms with the fact I have lost those functions. After all you never truly understand the value of something till you lose it. Now think about that for a moment, if you and your kind would be so kind. _

_Unlimited power locked within my flesh and blood, yet I've not a thing that I __**value**__ to protect._

The trip back to Ichigo's house felt much longer than it actually was. This massive wolf beast being the cause of the stress of hoping that we would not be spotted by any passers-by. Oh yeah trying to explain what a giant wolf is doing in the middle of a suburban area. I see nothing but disaster in trying to explain that to some common mortal.

I glace back at the wolf who is keeping an eye on the limp boy in my arms. It turned out to be much easier to move Ichigo when I picked him up bridal style and being able to keep an eye on him. I can't let the boy slip off to sleep, as he may end up in a coma that he will never wake up from. It still bothers me that I had not felt the presence of this wolf till it made its appearance. It also bothers me that I saw absolute horror in the Chimera's eyes before he fled with his life. Though what bothers me the most is the way the body of the sister decomposed. Unlike when I slay a beast or for that matter my brethren, the body melted away expect for the heart. The body should have turned to ash and blown away but that did not happen.

As I enter Ichigo's house the three hounds each follow me to the living and dining room area of the house. I place Ichigo down on his expansive lazy boy sofa. I softly tell the boy I'll be back with the materials to clean and dress his wounds. I then turn to the dogs and ask them to prevent Ichigo from drifting off to sleep, both dogs then nudge Ichigo. The dogs are truly smart animals to understand key words and even situations most humans wouldn't.

As I wander off I notice the black wolf has not stayed behind. Instead he is watching me with curious eyes as I pick up the first aid kit. I can only wonder what is going through the beasts head, I don't know if he is gauging an attack on me or not. It is unsettling… I can feel those royal purple eyes burning into my back. I also grab a washrag and a large bowl. Filling the bowl with lukewarm water, to prevent causing the wound to swell and cause a burn on the sensitive flesh now bore to the elements.

As I make my way back I can see one of the dogs behind the sofa tugging on Ichigo's bright orange strands, trying to keep the boy awake. Truly these hounds are not to be taken lightly in the brains department. Something tells me they would know how to _plot_ revenge if you pissed either of them off… or worse yet both of them off. As I place the bowl on the cheery wood coffee table the wolf nudges me. In the wolf's maw I see the rag I had forgotten about and kindly thank the hound for bringing it with him.

The rag dry as if the wolf knew what it was going to be used for… I dip the rag into the lukewarm water and let it soak for a moment as I open the first aid kit. I organize the kit into cleaning and disinfectants, then into pads that cover the bandages to soak the extra fluids the seep out of open wounds, the wrapping bandages next before the setting pins. I feel three pair of eyes on me now watching me with critical attention. Perhaps to ensure I do an excellent job on properly mending the boy in front of me.

I remove Ichigo's torn school uniform shirt in a very careful fashion, to prevent tearing newly forming scabs. I suppose that's what happens when you are pounced to the ground by a ton or more starving Chimera. I can feel Ichigo's now upon me, the boy's eyes slightly clearer than before, he is now scowling. It is a good thing he is recovering from the blow to his head.

"I must of fucked _karma _in the past life or something…" Ichigo states dully. Frowning even more now that he sees all the blood and my hands working to carefully remove his blood soaked shirt. Only when you have a wound that has bled out as much as Ichigo's would you know how much blood is like glue. At least he is being somewhat sarcastic meaning he is somewhat back.

"Oh? He must not have been happy getting it from behind eh?" I smile as I speak in a humored tone. I earn a soft chuckle from Ichigo and then a sharp hiss, his body flinching when moving his neck. I grab him by his shoulders and pull him so in his sitting position he is level with the midsection of my belly. I frown when I discover an open and deep wound on his neck some of the kids sun orange strands sticking or covered in the pale red colored blood. "Bitch… she was going to make you suffer…" I growl out causing the boy trapped in my body to freeze in place.

The wolf pawing my side ears halfway down and soft whine emitted from its nasal cavity. I hadn't noticed before that my _God form beast_ had forced me to growl in a very animalistic way. I can feel the boy under me quivering in fear, just what I need someone else to run from the **real me**. I take a deep breath, focusing on the way monks who mediate deep in the mountains, as far from the busy and bustling cities. I can feel my beast self slowly slip back to its _relaxed state_, with the long exhale of air I had drawn into my lungs I remove the torn fabric from Ichigo.

I watch goose bumps form on Ichigo's native tanned skin, fine orange body hairs forming a blanket to trap natural body heat closer to the skin. I can feel the pull of my beast form again… it seems to be craving something from the boy in front of me. Funny I thought I was bluffing when I said Ichigo's soul was mine now. Only now do I get that my beast's instincts are stronger than my human instincts. Even though something else tells me Ichigo wouldn't mind being considered the submissive mate to it. Everyone has one sin that is stronger than others, even I have one… _lust. _Funny you'd think it would be wrath or even pride but neither of those even breach above the other nine sins. No I mean nine… you know seven but you are still missing two, will you and your kind ever figure out them?

"Keaghen… you… uhh… you are staring a tad too intently." Ichigo softly calls out into my clouded mind. It seems I spooked the kid a bit but his skin is calling out to me, his scent. _Mine…_ I can't shake my beast or my primary sin, I can only hope Ichigo is the forgiving type for what I'm about to do to him. Wringing out the rag I softly place the rag in the center of his chest. Ichigo's eyes shut from the brief stinging of the wet cloth on open skin.

I place to full of my palm in the center of the rag and push Ichigo back into the sofa. I watch his soft warm coco eyes open. I trap the boy below me my other arm supported on the back of the sofa. My brother Hades can go without one soul, all I want is this one. I don't just want his soul though. I want his mind, his flesh, his spirit, and his heart. I want _everything_ and now that both my human and my beast have made up their minds we _will_ have him, one way… or another.

"Ichigo…" I let his name glide off my tongue in a sinful way. I smile at the way his body responds to my voice just like an eager little puppy. After all the bad things that have happened to me maybe he is the one good thing that will become part of it… no not maybe, he will become a part of.

"W-wh-what," Ichigo's words are breathy it seems he can still fight my power even with my touch on him, though I doubt anyone can fight that. I rub the side of my face on the kids before finding his left ear. I place my lips close to the tempting skin and flesh below me.

"I want you, fully and completely." I use my dragon's tone causing a watery, sultry, and seductive. My voice much richer and more like a fine and rare wine to be savored while it lasts, I'm not sure what happened to the hounds but right at this given moment I couldn't care less.

"I'm not something you can possess…" Seems he isn't going to give up unless I use the other version after all. This time nothing is going to stop me from trying the final version of my persuasion on Ichigo. As I pull my head back I'm now face to face with a human who is unsure of what action to take. I smile down at him using _that_ kind of smile that make people melt. With my free hand I grab the back of Ichigo's head and hold him in place.

"So wrong, your soul is calling to be possessed." I state and then lock our lips together I watch his eyes widen. Unable to pull his head away I keep kneading his lips to see if Ichigo will submit and open his mouth to me. I can feel his arms pushing at me but the force behind them is laughable and adorable. I decide to try something else and run my tongue along Ichigo's lips, and then inside those lips sure his teeth are still clenched shut but the inside of those lips are still wide open for an attack. I pull his bottom lip into my mouth and nibble on it, I hear him whimper.

He is lucky I can't play with his body at the same time or he would already have the moist cavern assaulted by a many eons experienced tongue. I can feel the strength of his push changing I think Ichigo is trying to fight his brain on exploring the body in front of him. I suck on his bottom lip long and hard and watch Ichigo's eyes flutter shut, just forcing someone into submission is boring, but coaxing them into submission now that's more fun than any words can describe. I remove my hand from his chest and grab another to guide under my shirt.

I can feel him shivering as he shyly explores the uncharted territory of my rectus abdominals. I tilt Ichigo's a little more running my free hand on his shoulder and down his back. Looking for the area of the body known as a _flinch spot_, as I explore down to his and reach the area just in between his external oblique and gluteus medias I hear a sharp breath inhaled. I lightly run my nail across that area again a strange sound escapes Ichigo's mouth with his teeth no longer locked I push my tongue into his mouth. Though that may seem like cheating he still submitted to me and my reward is his very inexperienced and still innocent mouth, though not for much longer.

I wrap my tongue around Ichigo's and force him into playing with me. One of his arms holding onto the back of my neck for support, his other arm pulling my lower body to him and forcing me to kneel on the sofa above him still. Both his legs trapped between mine, his body caged in by my much bigger frame. I smile after he accepts being submissive and run my tongue across the roof of his mouth. I feel him shudder below me and I'm not sure how much longer I spend teasing, exploring, and memorizing virgin territory but when I pull back we are both in desperate need of oxygen even with us breath through our noses. I smile down at his darker blush tinted cheeks and lust glossy eyes.

"That… was… amazing." Ichigo says still clearly dazed, I can't help my laugh. I watch him pout and kiss him for a good minute more, his thin lips now plump from use. Ichigo tries to still look upset with me but fails.

"Now your wounds are fully healed." I state as I get up off him and the sofa and remove the bloody cloth. I never told another soul about my power to be able to physically channel it into another being. I watch Ichigo's expression change again, now he's is confused and now he knows for sure I'm not human. Though that does not matter anymore since I've now claimed his soul as mine, the kiss an excellent distraction, in time I will claim the rest of him till it all belongs to **me**.

So much for the First aid kit and water, though I wasn't expecting my truer nature to overwrite my hiding nature. Suppose it is the kids fault for not pushing me away when he had the chance to. I can smell his arousal though so maybe it won't take long to make him fully mine. Though it makes me wonder what is his primary sin?

I take pick up the stuff and begin to put what was not used back where it belongs. I see all three hounds watching me each wagging their tails. Something tells me there is much more to them than meets the eye and I'm about to find out soon….

**~Author's Notes~**

**Short chapter I know yes but I wasn't expecting this chapter, my smut-author has made her appearance, and now I must drag her to my other Bleach story to write that or at last start it! .**

**The next updates won't be for a while though I'm going on vacation from the 19****th**** to the 26****th****. So I hope you all enjoy this little treat till I get back and type some more. This is also a taste of detail for when we finally get our sex time, that kiss lasted only a few moments yet I typed it really detailed, so you best have tissues ready for when I type the sex chapters!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my stories I do hope you enjoyed it! *bows***


	5. Chapter 5 - Gift and Guardians

**Chapter Five: Gift and Guardians**

"_**Well that was intriguing…. Do you allow men to kiss you often like that King?" **_Chuckled out a deep pitched voice, the Black wolf wearing a toothy smile, with its eyes closed in a mischievous fashion. Both of its large ears perked straight up, while his tail sway lazily in a relaxed manner. Ichigo only stared in disbelief as the wolf spoke. _**"What's the matter? He got your tongue too King?" **_ The voice chuckled out it seems as though he might be going insane no way can animals speak. The wolf only snorted at Ichigo like he was some kind of toddler that found his way into a candy store and is having a panic attack from all the delightful treats.

"What are you…?" Ichigo chokes out. This is just what he needs a second strange thing in his life, as it seems the supernatural world has deiced to greet Ichigo in a chain reaction. Not only does Keaghen have some explaining to do but so does this new hound. Ever since Ichigo can remember he has been able to see things most others are ignorant too… the only word decent enough to explain it would be _Supernatural _a gift that seems to have a very steep price.

This causes the wolf's wide grind to slip into a small frown, _**"Don't cha 'member?"**_ The wolf's eyes are now open and gazing upon Ichigo. Searching for something located deep within Ichigo, what that maybe though Ichigo hasn't the slightest clue. The wolf only tilts its head to the side before snorting again, with a single elegant stride the wolf is now standing on all four of its legs. _**"You know what I am King… you always have. After all this isn't the first time you called upon… my… kind." **_The voice is low and sounds almost hurt. Hurt from being forgotten about, hurt from his King no longer remembering him and even more so forgetting who _he _is.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo speaks again his voice still soft not in fear though, no it is shock. Ichigo's brain is fighting to prevent him from remembering what ever happened those seven years ago. It isn't a lie about human nature for the brain to _erase_ certain events to _protect _its host and body. The same can be said of a soul, the difference between a brain and the soul forcing memories into remission is that smallest events can trigger the mind to remember what it has blocked out. A soul however takes more… much more, only when the soul is truly threated would it trigger a _surge_, which in time would turn into awakening. It is now the great wolf knows this as fact, and it is the soul that has put Ichigo's true potential to hibernation. Now what event could have triggered protection mode on Ichigo's potential?

"_**Truly you are dense."**_ The wolf sighs out while turning his face to the side no longer looking at the boy in front of him. The boy seeming a bit slow for a being who is living life in the fast lane, it truly is a wonder how the boy was able to summon him in the first place. Something about the kid's soul is off, no way in all the seven hells and nine heavens would he be able to summon a hound such as him unless he has some kind of memory of it. After all his kind isn't something that comes to just anyone and the summoning ritual for them normally kills the fool dumb enough to try to call these beasts into the realm of flesh.

Ah how many lives have been lost to such arrogance and ignorance? The number of humans that died with no physical ailments or abnormalities, even then out of all those numbers of sacrifice a vast majority of them failed to even create the wormhole to the _Realm of Shadows_. Even those few who managed to create that gateway to the shadows had fail to catch the hounds within attention and many wasted lives for nothing at all. He and his kin do not just see a door and much is the same with all other creatures that live within the Realm of Shadows.

A beacon of powerful spirit energy is the only way to pull a creature out into the open. Much like Ichigo the boy may not be aware of the mighty spirit energy that lurks within, but that power is not only useable as a beacon to things with in that shadowy world but things with in the flesh world as well. That would be the events that have played out before the massive wolf before he had chosen to respond and even chosen to accept Ichigo as his new king and master. Ichigo's past the puzzle that is well on its way to piecing back together again. Though even with great power such as this kid the being who opened the gateway died for the stress is too great for a body of flesh to bare.

That's right then how come this boy is still breathing when he has summoned him, and his two brethren that still watch over him to this day. Slowly the wolf turns his head back to the mortal before him, is he truly mortal having survived summoning three of his kind? No the body may seem human but the aura and the soul… something is different… something he can't put his finger on just yet.

That still doesn't make sense though the body still should have died to the trauma of materializing a wormhole into the shadow realm and not killed that body. No matter how strong no matter how powerful the spirit energy they body always, **always** died. So if the body looks mortal but isn't mortal the question is what is he really?

"_**The question you should be asking King is… what **_**you are? **A different smile graces the wolf's snout now intrigued by its new master. Ichigo only stares at the wolf even more confused than he was before. Insult and then a statement as well as a question being the response how do you come up with a comeback for that chain of comments, truth is you don't. It is meant to make you stop and think, what is it that the person who asked that chain of comments possibly knows about you that you have yet to discover.

A strange feeling overcomes Ichigo something that has him far more confused than with the words of the wolf before him. This one seems to be making his chest tighten its harder to take a single breath without feeling like he is being crushed under some unseen force. A _fire _something inside has been ignited and brought to the forefront. Is it anger? Is it rage? No it's not an emotion at all… it does not feel in the way of emotions it's more like in way of body or maybe mind? A strong pulling sensation though it is not strong enough to move him, not just yet.

After a few moments of stunned silence Ichigo only answers with a heated glare. The wolf seems bored of the childish antics and only rolls its eyes at Ichigo huffing, this causing the jowls to flap a bit. The two refusing to back down and give an inch to the other sitting in front of them, it is at this awkward moment Keaghen walks back into the room. Ichigo's glare is full heartedly heated and the red tint to the kid's cheeks is from anger. Wondering just what had happened while he slipped out for a few moments to put away the first aid kit, bowl, and washrag.

Still there isn't much Keaghen understands about the boy he has chosen to keep a watchful eye over, while his truer god form has chosen to claim the boy as its own. That strong pull sensation from a child who is but a newborn compared to him has an ability that takes gods a decade to master. Ichigo, aware or not calls to greater beings with his soul. It is screaming for something, someone to come forth and dare to lay claim to the soul that lurks within. Challenging them with such an air it is almost considered arrogance beyond rational reason.

It is just one of the reasons why Keaghen has chosen Ichigo as his. Something that humans haven't the slightest clue about to this day, sure they have their flings but most humans do as well… it is very rare to come across one who hasn't listened to those basic needs of body contact. Much the same can be said of all others like him of flesh and blood. It is only natural after all for the most part. Gods are no exception and even they look for another to share those powers with and their life with.

Funny how times have changed and the mere idea of this a few thousand years ago would anger him. If only he could have stopped some of his rage outbursts back then. Maybe some of those missing cultures might still be around and had evolved much like the rest of the world today. It is on that train of thought Keaghen is pull out of his mind from a strange sound emitted from the orange headed boy.

The wolf lets out some kind of growl which causes the kids face to heat in anger even more so than before. "You're an asshole!" Ichigo snaps at the wolf afterword, the wolf turns his head to its rear and is looking pointedly at its posterior before turning back around and growling some more. Ichigo slams both his fists on the coffee table in front of him, "You know exactly what I meant, you flee bag!" Keaghen watches as a smile glides smoothly across its whole maw before growling again making the boy turn beat red and cast his head down.

_Odd just who is it that the kid is talking too? I don't see anything around other than this wolf but is he really talking to a fur ball? No couldn't be even I can understand animals on the mortal Earth. That begs the question just what is it that Ichigo can talk to that I cannot._

Seeming to take pity on the boy Keaghen speaks, his voice richer than before for what reason only Keaghen would know. "Ichi… just who is it you are speaking with so intently?" Perhaps something that the kid can see only, that he himself cannot see?

Ichigo only allows his head to somewhat twist where Keaghen can only see a bit of the warm chocolate brown eyes. Well they are normally brown but with the odd shadowing from bright orange locks and a deep blush from blood rushing to his head the orb seems to have changed in color, _inferno orange_. The eyes no longer belong to the lad he has been getting to know over the past day, no those eyes belong to something else. Ichigo with drained energy points at the hound before him.

_That eye… I've seen it before. However that is impossible the owner of those eyes disappeared before even Zeus and them had made a rise to power. That and the fact that even though they are in the correct section of the planet they are not in the correct region where this god or goddess was in power. Mother the sun, Father of all life, keeper of balance and the flow of elements. This god was known to be living, protecting, and even making a comeback in China not Japan._

"I'm positive I would hear that wolf speaking…. Ichigo," Keaghen sighs out head swaying to the left and right in a repeated lazy like fashion. He watches as Ichigo lifts his head back up the strange inferno orange eyes completely gone maybe it was Keaghen's mind playing tricks on him then?

"He's been speaking this whole time Keaghen." Ichigo states slowly earning a snorting sound from the wolf before turning to send another glare its way. Boy if looks could kill that wolf would be in a billion tiny pieces. Wait it _has_ been speaking?

_No way and no how, Ichigo has to be running some kind of fever or something. I know for a fact I would hear and understand a creature from here, my former realm, and the realm Hades rules over. Surely something is wrong with him… or maybe that was __**also **__something I lost as well because of my brother._

"Ichigo are ya alright?" Keaghen whispers out placing the back of his hand on the soft velvet flesh of Ichigo's forehead. No his body temperature feels just fine even to his own body. Ichigo's response is a slap to Keaghen's hand for treating him like he is mentally unstable. Sighing Keaghen continues, "Look all I'm hearing from that fur ball over there is grunts, growls, and snorts." He points at the hound with his thumb while shrugging.

"Wait… you don't understand him?" Ichigo looks at the pale man shocked. Surely someone who also isn't human would be able to understand another supernatural beast. His response in a soft hum from the man who now looks at the wolf, the reason as to why is because the wolf has begun to cackle at them. The wolf finding this whole scene being played out before it a tad too entertaining.

"_**How adorable… you assume too much pup." **_The wolf laughs even harder at the comical express displayed on Ichigo's face after being called a pup. Taking another deep breath, _**"Only ye can hear me. Consider it a tiny piece of what slumbers in that vessel." **_With that comment causing an eyebrow to rise on Ichigo's face now he is interested in just what the wolf isn't telling him.

"You mean to tell me there is more than…. than summoning you?" Ichigo's voice breathy from displeasure discovering that his _gift _has more to it than he originally thought it had. Ichigo rubs his temples thinking hard to himself about what he was going to do if he accidently summoned more of… whatever this beast was before him. Was that why Hades was after him all those years ago?

"_**Much more you are in what is called the slumbering phase. As you mature your powers do so as well, in essence it cries out for something to balance it out. Hence the fact that unexplained… events that have been happening to ya." **_ The wolf yawns out bored explaining something that should be pretty straight forward to the pup before him. Seems that the human mind is trying to block out this fact, making Ichigo kind of blind to his own abilities, which would explain why he had not summoned him till it was almost too late. In most cases that might be the strength for a human but a few cases it gets the human killed.

Ichigo says nothing just frowns deeper. The wolf turns its face to the passive expression of Keaghen. Must be intriguing to only hear half of a conversation between two parties, though now Keaghen knows Ichigo has _inhuman_ powers. For whatever reason it may be Keaghen is keeping his mouth shut and now staring at Ichigo. _Just what is it that you're thinking fallen one?_

"_**For example…" **_The wolf smirks looking back at Ichigo, _**"You can pick another canine form for me to take while on mortal Earth." **_This time he watches Ichigo pointedly awaiting the boy to pick a new form for him to harbor and continue to watch over the mortal. Unable to help the sway of its tail and the twitching of muscles that await their new form in excitement, one small command isn't that funny?

"You can't be serious." Ichigo mummers out now completely uncomfortable with that fact he has such powers. For as long as Ichigo can remember he had suppressed any memories of being able to commune with things that most people would be disturbed by. After his mother had told him the nasty truth about the world he lived in now, Ichigo had stopped reacting to the spirits around him. In time while forcing his body and mind into forgetting about the things around him, his powers went to sleep and he stopped seeing and even hearing the other _worlds_.

Though his powers have been sealed by their owner the seal wasn't perfect and still leaks out the extra energy, that leakage is what causes his soul to attract greater beings to it. You see sometimes it isn't just a weapon that cries out to be _used_ by another, something calling out for a balancing pillar that will prevent the power from destroying its self. A blazing and out of control inferno that destroys everything in its wake even its source. Much like Ichigo's soul now… though it isn't just some power that is freely given.

"_**I am deathly serious. For what reason could I possibly have to make something like that up… now pick a form for me to continue my watch over you." **_The wolf snarls out growing impatient with the boy before him. If he does not pick soon the wolf will be forced back into the _Realm of Shadows_. Something the wolf would rather not return to now that he is out. He watches as Ichigo shudders at the growled out words. That same growl also puts Keaghen on edge the man's fingers twitching. One thing about wolf and his kin is that when they growl it does not sound _normal _by any means.

When his kind is angered, displeased, annoyed, or impatient another type of growl emits from their vocal cord vibrations. Something that scatters anything that can feel the aura of things around, mainly animals that causes them to flock around a certain space if the vibe is off. Though it is not limited to just wild life by any means or immortals either, nor is it limited to humans that are aware to the supernatural. Everything no matter how great or how small can feel this one reaction, it is what has driven life to the point it now is at.

Taking a deep breath the wolf then settles the aura back to normal and carefree that it once was. _**"My apologies King I did not mean to react that way. Nor did I mean to cause fear within your heart." **_Ears down as the wolf hangs its head upset that it let its emotions run it that time, most of the time he is better than losing control of his emotional state. _**"You must understand I do not wish to return to the realm whence you have summoned me from. If you do not choose soon I will be forced to do so and no longer able to watch over you. That is until ye summon me again, though I fear it may be too late. Even though I might have saved ye this time it was just by the skin of your teeth." **_

With those words being the final thing said by the wolf Ichigo lifts his head to look upon the hound. It is then he can see how tense the wolf is with the thought of having to return and no longer able to keep a personal eye on Ichigo. Also remembering how close he came to meeting Death himself today. If he had summoned that wolf a fraction of a second later Ichigo knows full well he would be dead. Making him indebted to yet another being which makes Ichigo upset at needing to be protected yet again.

Ichigo wanted to do his name proud not tarnish it as he has been as of late. _Number one protector _meaning he should be the one saving those around him that he cares about or takes an interest in. Instead however it seems everything of that nature has had to protect him. It is not so much about pride or ego for Ichigo, it is about doing his family proud after the horrible death they all were put threw. Stronger Ichigo has to become stronger to become a guardian he wishes to become.

No matter how Ichigo looks at it, no matter how much Ichigo wishes to forbid it… perhaps just perhaps awakening his powers maybe for the best. Though how would he go about doing that exactly? The hound might have an idea but if he goes away then he will not be able to help Ichigo to relearn how to call upon his gift. So that means he must choose a form of a dog breed for the beast to assume to walk among man. With his mind made up Ichigo lifts his head back up. Eye contact between both man and beast seems to have everything slow to a stop.

Both trying to understand what the other means by this stare off of wills, it is within those moments of the tense air a wordless pact is made between the wolf and Ichigo. The room seeming to drop a considerable amount of degrees, a cocky smile gracing not the hound but Ichigo's lips, something the boy does not seem to realize nor will he ever for the eye color has changed again… the inferno orange taking over the warm chocolate brown.

This causes the wolf sitting before the boy to tense even more so than before. Keaghen now dumbfounded by the sudden change in the boy as well. For some reason it isn't the boy he saved last night or this night… no this boy is someone completely different. The air about him, the cocky grin gracing pale pink lips, and the way eyes narrow in satisfaction at the awe, fear, and new found respect of those in the room for him. Keaghen knows that feeling all too well, for it is the way all gods hold themselves when standing before a lesser being.

"Newfoundland," is the only words that leave the boys mouth again however it is not Ichigo who speaks. The voice is much softer, much richer, and far more delicate than the reckless boy. The wolf only has one second of looking bewildered before his form shifts.

The larger muzzle begins shrinking a considerable amount, the large shoulders and smaller head instead becoming a matching thick and stockier build. Narrow and finer legs becoming thick and fluffier toes now webbed to provide better tracking in water and even snow. Instead of a huge wolf as black as the shadows a huge and massive, stocky and powerful, wispy and bear-like dog known as the Newfoundland in the same shadow black color stands before them.

The face thicker than any other dog breed greets them both. The fluffy dog no longer looks threating in the least, even though in stark contrast it is far more deadly than any weapon known to man. Instead of having ears which stand the now are floppy and rest upon the sides of the hounds face. Ichigo smiles a much larger and toothier smile than before and then continues, "And the name you shall go by is **Molimo**." It is with those words the wolf is now bound to Ichigo and the realm of flesh.

Another new Guardian to join the family and even Keaghen in protecting, teaching, and guiding the boy before them, who without realization can tap into powers that he has been blessed with since his birth twenty-three years ago. Everyone under this roof now knows that something great is lurking beneath the human form façade. It is with every last breath in each creature that they swear till their death they will figure out a way to bring forth this power.

It is here as Ichigo slips back to his hide away from as inferno orange eyes turn back to the warm chocolate brown color. That life just got a hell of a lot more interesting….

_**~Author's Note~**_

**Here we go with some much needed information or starter information on Ichigo's **_**gift**_** and a tiny look into the hound. I'm still going to have tiny hints here and there of Ichigo's **_**alter ego**_** (Inferno orange eyes) taking over and causing him to do and act totally different. This chapter is more for information and giving the hound a suitable mortal world form, I mean come now a wolf that size would surely get calls of a wild beast in a neighborhood. **

**I really don't have all that much to say about this other than that, and we will be getting an in depth look at Keaghen's past either next chapter or the following chapter. I still wanna leave you all guessing so I haven't put anything completely on the table yet. (Tease I know.)**

**This story is going by faster than I want it to but I already knew it wouldn't be super long like some others I am in the process of working on max chapters maybe 15-25. (This is not including some specials that will be tagged on after the end, and/or special requests like lost bets and such between these two.)**

**I thank you for taking the time to read my story and I do hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I had typing it. *Bows***

**P.S. feel free to leave a PM for special requests related to this story. After all I don't bite…. hard. *Wink***

**~ Molimo – (Native American) Miwok name meaning "bear walking into shade."**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Forgotten God Part 1

~**Warning: **Long Chapter mild swearing and very mild sex related images~

**Chapter Six: A Forgotten God - Part One**

"Well I'll be damned by Succubus twins… After nearly four-thousand years of fruitless searching I've finally found him. I wonder if he will remember me though." Sounds a lush and booming voice with a thicker accent than even Keaghen, though it isn't from the same region as Keaghen. The husky voice's owner is a rather strong young male of at least his mid-twenties. That same man is from the frozen over and harshest landscape section also known as Russia, the closest to the Asian region.

Though one of the largest sections of land known to man, most of Russia remains untamed and uncharted, not because the civilization of humans who inhabit the area are incapable of doing so. No this land is by far more brutal and savage than most other regions combined. With a large collection of unforgiving mountains that riddle the land, to the brutal and unforgivingly long winters and violent storms, which near daily are beating upon the soil below. Spring and summer are very short lived with amazing and nearly impenetrable forests that cover the land.

Only the smallest areas are populated due to the basic fact, Russia was never meant to be tamed by any man and still to this day fights with the most powerful influence that not even man can conquer. One of the last strong holds of true mother-nature force which remains untamed and savagely wild to the core, it is something that this young man would not have any other way.

After all it was in that land where he was able to train, learn, and gaining better mastery over his powers. Something he had not truly been able to achieve during his time as the _Gate Guardian_ _to Olympus_. It had taken him nearly one-thousand years to learn to control his second nature, completely on his own with no help or guidance for anyone around him. Other than one man who took the time to befriend him even if he was lesser to the man, the same man he has been looking for and has now found… **Keaghen**.

"Sure can vanish when you want to." The man chuckles out while standing upon one of the higher fences of Ichigo's home. He is crouched with his hands meeting where his feet are resting at, while his head is lowered just enough to not be seen by those in the house. "Though I wonder… just what little gem did you find this time?" A snicker can be heard within those words as he watches Keaghen smile a dark smile before pinching one of the kid's thighs.

The reaction was priceless the orange haired kid launching off his sofa, before punching Keaghen in the shoulder his face a bright red in anger. The man can't help but feel envy for the reaction following soon after. Keaghen has his head back as he laughs at whatever the orange haired kid had just said, most likely threating Keaghen to which Keaghen is completely amused by.

_Seems this gem is doing you a ton of good than even you seem to realize. I wonder just how long it has been since you had any contact with another being. Funny how blind humans are to us now and yet if something feels off they push that person away unfairly. Making that same beings thoughts and even hopes grow darker and darker by the second, yet here this boy seems to be ignoring it and unlike what I was expecting… the kid is very lively. It reminds me of the olden days when you matched even Zeus in power and rule, but you had a larger sum of followers. For fear of you using their greatest sin against them and gave you large hordes of treasures._

Just like the good ole days back when Greece was in its prime. Keaghen the _white dragon of lust_ and the_ God of Sins _feared by all but respected far more than any other god. Though his true name was erased from the very stone tablet of all names of Gods and higher beings, a strange symbol instead took the place. That should have been the end of Keaghen, but this odd symbol that covered the scarred stone prevented that and it was in an almost true jade color. After Zeus' treatment and then trying to wipe the slate clear of his friend forever the reaction was hostile and violent.

_Never liked that old bastard anyways he was always such a stuck up prick with an '__**I'm better than you**__' attitude. Hell most of the gods took after that old fart after you were forgotten by you own brothers and sisters. I was so disappointed with all of them that I told them all to, 'You can shove your heads up your asses cause I'm over guarding for a bunch of ignorant and foolish stuck up dicks like you.' I threw away my title of __**Gate Keeper**__ and began to train to gain control of my truer form, before I went to search for the one man that will always be my best friend._

This man couldn't help the smugness he felt when the once great Zeus was forced into a mortal state, a voice which can only be called celestial spoke clear and true, too calm to its treatment of the mighty god. _**"This one has a purpose, until the game is over. Try to erase him again Zeus and I'll make you wish you never knew what torture, pain, and suffering were." **_Never had I seen the old man cower in fear, yet right before our eyes he did. Though the voice didn't seem to hold any emotions to it to the rest of us, for Zeus it wasn't the same case and it took nearly five-hundred years for him to regain his god-hood a silent warning to us all.

_I can't believe something so powerful can live without being known of. With the ability to remove a god without so much as a second guess. A wordless warning to everyone who dare and try to remove Keaghen from the slab, the symbol of true jade color moved to on top of the scarred slate. Whereas Zeus' name turned a grey color from the once beautiful golden hue, a strange slant added to the name after turning back to gold._

To whoever the owner of that voice belonged to we are nothing but dust in a blazing inferno of unnamed power. A great power to be respected to the fullest by all and never again mentioned of since that fateful day, for fear of what that being may do to any fool stupid enough to anger an unseen force. I like to think of it as Keaghen's great guardian. Even though he didn't really know who the being was he would always give a gift on the anniversary of Keaghen's fall from grace.

_After all I owe it to you that my best friend was not killed the day he lost to Zeus, that old man fucking cheated I know he did, I can't explain why or how I know that old man did… but it's a feeling like what women get. No before you open your stupid mouth and say they are just women or some shit like that, I'll have you know those woman feelings are right over ninety-five percent of the time! Dumbass men it is the women of your race who are more in tune with the __**Seer of Fate**__. This Seer actually will commune and give women feelings men do not have, a six or seventh sense if you will._

_After all back in our times it was always a young female who was chosen to become, a physic. In each region it goes by a different name but it was always female. More often than not it was also gifted females that were offered to gods, demons, and the powerful as a peace offering. Now I'm not saying that some men didn't have the same gift as well but it was far rarer and usually someone who was poor and living a hard life. To the Kings, Queens, or rulers of the land, they refused to give __**street rats**__ to those powerful beings._

"Now the question is…. How will we meet again without it feeling awkward?" The stranger asks as he hops down from the wall so he can no longer see into the home of the boy. Pondering the man places his chin into the cradle of his fingers of his right hand, stroking his angular chin. "Well maybe I should wait till that coward of a Chimera comes back. Yeah!" That would work well in his favor to help slay that stupid Chimera! His mind made up of when to make his move and reintroduce himself to Keaghen who he hopes still remembers him. After all both have grown and changed since those five-thousand years ago.

….. …

_**~~You take the breath right out of me.**_

_**You left a hole where my heart should be!**_

_**You got to fight just to make it through…'Cause I will be the death of you!~~**_

_A beautiful expanse of mountains untouched and untamed. With a tiny village of less than twenty humans living in the natural barrier of slumbering volcanoes, cherry blossom trees in full swing of budding flowers. A soft but chilly north wind causes a constant flow of lose flower petals to sway and dance on the descent to the dewy grass below. Grass below never knowing the touch of machines of modern days, little cottage like homes hand crafted by families that have been there for many generations. Hand painted and detailed to each families choice of employment, some catering to farming of animals, some to the crops of the earth, others to rice, as some to training of warriors or spiritual warriors. _

_The larger home belonging to the leaders of this tiny town, with an elderly couple who are gazing up at the sky as the soft sun sets in the distance. A lovely hue of gold, oranges, purples, pinks, and yellows swallow the light blues of a day time sky. A soft constant roar of a waterfall quietly hums in the background. As sea birds flock back to land to take roost in their nests for the night. Rabbits scampering back to their dens, as do other rodents and creatures of the day._

_A large Cherry tree atop the massive waterfall, a __**Sakura spirit**__ believed to slumber within. It is the night where the moon is but a sliver in the sky almost completely consumed by the blanket of blacks and dark blues, and the billions of tiny stars. While all the humans of the town gather to watch the strange moon sliver that is an odd inferno color instead of its typical pale grey-white. _

_Not one of the humans notice however a single form resting on the edge of the mountain where the blessed Sakura tree resides at. A large graceful creature looks down upon the village folk, before turning its inferno orange eyes to the warm looking moon. With practiced grace the wolf arches its body a haunting howl sounding across the land. Soon joined by the howls of mortal wolfs and even dogs, a bewitching song playing over this small village and this little batch of free land._

_The whole of the village turns to face the cliff and waterfall the beast is upon, each with a glad but sad smile upon their faces. They know that the once jade wolf statue will no longer be within the Sakura tree's roots. The wolf has awakened and its journey much like its mothers shall begin. The strange guest who had been waiting with this village makes his way to the tree and wolf. _

_The reason he is called a strange guest is because the stranger wears a human skull mask and has never once taken the mask off. Cool and collected and spending many hours if not all hours up by the jade wolf statue whose name engraved eons ago remains to this day. The man seemed to have vanished into thin air and with him went the child of the sun and the moon…_

_**Something doesn't feel right. It feels as though I am running at bewildering speeds. I feel four legs running in sync instead of two legs and two arms. The balls of feet replaced by padded paws and thick toenails to ensure the grip on soil below. The soil is dead and burnt a stale smell to hypersensitive nostrils, unpleasant. Hyper aware ears picking up a bellowing roar that sets this body on edge. I know I am not human where ever I am, I know for a fact I am a wolf… no not a wolf. I am in the form of something that seems like a normal wolf to those without spiritual awareness. This form is different markings and odd extras no normal wolf would ever have. What is this?**_

_The more aware I become the clearer this picture becomes. Dead… this whole area is dead, burnt to a cinder by flames of old. These flames hold an aura of evil, taint, and corruption, tainting the soil and land under foot… the air unable to clear holding just as much taint, the smell of sulfur strong. A great and ancient evil that is destroying all purity of the world around it, eight serpent-like heads ranging from all families of the snake breeds. Some with arrowhead shaped heads, a natural warning that the head carries venom. While the other heads are smooth and flowing to the body, and each with a power over one element that has been tainted by the darkness of this beast._

_Even the sky is full of mist that holds nothing but destruction blocking out the natural rays of the night sky. All eight heads are connected to a turtle like shell that looks like a mountain that is crumbling before the elements of rain and wind. The beast of nightmares has taken hold of another god's mind, the god unable to awaken. That is what has brought this this wolf-like creature here, the den of a great god needed among man. __**The Serpents of Nightmares**__ hissing and groaning wildly at the wolf… at him! _

"_**Just like your mother you are getting in our way!"**__ One of the heads hisses out fangs bore before the wolf._

"_**A pup like you stands no chance! Momma dearest died the first time she encountered us!" **__Three other heads hiss in unison. All glaring heatedly at the wolf before them, before launching a chain attack of bites upon the wolf before them, every single one however misses its target. Even with the taunts and attempt to break the beasts cool nothing causes a reaction. The wolf isn't even really looking at the worthless worm, no the wolf is looking at who is trapped by such sorrow._

_A beautiful pure white and silver __**European dragon**__, trapped in the nightmare of its past. All those wars and all those deaths weighing heavily upon the soul, golden tears running down the scales smooth like a river. Only pain at no longer being remember by the humans who once prayed to him to control their sins and hope those sins would not overpower their weak minds. Temptation those humans didn't want and prayed with all their heart and mind to rid themselves of giving into that __**temptation of sins**__. The serpents turning hope into despair and slowly destroying the once mighty god._

_Something within the wolf snaps then… a passionate supernova erupts deep within the soul. Eyes blazing to life, in anger… at the cheap shot the serpents had taken to try and consume the god. Otherworldly snarl overpowering even the eight serpents hisses. Summoning the power over the moon in a split second, the once foggy skies now clear. The earth once burnt to a cinder now reborn before the serpent's eyes. A full inferno moon glows ominously in the center of the night sky, all stars above hiding away in fear of this unnatural moon._

_Dancing black flames with hints of oranges and blood reds surround the wolf. Those eyes sparkling with untold rage and passion, lips quivering in rage at the cowards before it, seeing no honor in sixteen eyes showing total horror at the wolf before them. Everything slows to a stop, this time The Serpent of Nightmares will not be spared. Within the second everything starts to move again nothing but a screech rings out, a death cry as the moon fires upon the now erased evil god, the dark flames consuming and erasing the flesh and blood. While the power is absorbed into the wolf who takes half of those energies and infuse it into the dragon, who no longer tremors in lost hope or pain… deep restful breath taken. This god will rise again in a new day and age and be remembered once again by mankind as the proud __**White Dragon of Sins.**_

… ….

Ichigo jolting into an upright position, covered in a cold sweat from the dream he just had. Ichigo's breathing ragged and uneven causing a funny sound to escape his lips. His knuckles white from gripping sheets with all the strength he contains. Short and once unruly locks not plastered to the skull, neck, and forehead… eyes wide and in shock. That dream far more disturbing than watching his sisters being murdered in front of him.

The way those black flames crackled in heated anger, yet the new grass and surrounding area was not harmed. The way the Moon sent an untold attack upon the serpent as the flames launched. It was almost as if the fire was alive and the feeling was the same he saw in the eyes of the wolf. Nothing… not even a single speck of dust left behind of the serpent. Erased by this wolf, who has the power to completely destroy something… even the power was broken down and given to other gods who were chosen to rise again!

What _thing_ possesses that much power or for that matter those abilities to erase an existence like that? Why did it have to show Ichigo this event long since passed, did that event really take place? Maybe Ichigo's brain is just fucking with him again? What of the man who wears the _Skull mask _who also happens to ride on a _pale green horse_? These dreams that have been haunting Ichigo lately make very little sense to a logical standpoint. Something he does not like one bit, and since Keaghen won't share anything with him it has been putting Ichigo on edge. Even his dreams as of late have taken a swing in a horrible direction, some more disturbing than others. Like that feeling of nothing… that wolf felt nothing when it destroyed the serpent completely and totally.

"**What's the matter King?" **Molimo the newer edition of the family asks in a sleepy tone. Turning tired eyes onto Ichigo while keeping his head flat upon the wooden floor. Ears twitching in time with Ichigo's frantic breathing, though tired a soft tone of worry is felt even if the dog is sluggish right at this moment.

"N-nothing… just another bad dream," Ichigo manages to get out of his throat. A dry and itchy sensation again in his throat, it looks like Ichigo is going to need to get up after all and get a glass of water. This is the second night in a row he has forgotten to bring a glass of water with him to bed.

Throwing sheets off to the side closest to the window Ichigo swings his feet over the edge closest to the door. Not bothering to throw on his pajama bottoms or anything other than his boxers, walking out the door into the hallway. Rubbing tired eyes to clear his vision just enough to make it down stairs without falling down his stairs. Ichigo had been in hopes of being inspired by the strange events over the past few days but instead he is getting attacked by oddball dreams.

Making it to the kitchen without a single mishap makes Ichigo smile. At least his home is still safe thanks to his dogs and the new edition of the wolf. That now looks like a Newfoundland. How ironic that something as deadly as that wolf now looks like nothing more than a giant teddy bear? One thing is for sure he won't have to worry about nosy neighbors calling the zookeepers about a massive wolf in Ichigo's yard. Oh what fun that would be to try and explain that not only is that thing not really a wolf but how he brought the wolf into the realm of flesh as the hound calls it. _'Well you see this huge lion like monster with snakes for tails tried to eat me and I called this wolf out of a shadow portal…' _that would land him in the nut house all right. Not that he blamed anyone for that he most likely would do the same thing.

Shaking his self out of his thinking stupor Ichigo grabs a glass out of his dishwasher. Filling the glass fully before downing the glass, the liquid always did sooth away any worries he had on his mind. Though now his mind is wandering to a certain man again. Keaghen just how is it that a man who had deep gashes healed overnight? How is it that the poison those snake heads held didn't faze the man in the slightest? Yet Keaghen keeps ignoring any questions about him, like he isn't or will never be willing to share unless he has no choice.

Maybe he can trick the man into talking about himself then? It was worth a shot to try, if it works it works if not… well he will find another way then. Keaghen can try to keep avoiding the questions but eventually he will get something out of the somber man. Maybe even do something… in the adult sense to the guy to get him to speak. What the fuck? Why did his mind just go into the gutter like that?!

"What are you doing?" A voice calls out behind Ichigo causing Ichigo to jump and drop the glass that was once clutched in his hand. A loud shattering sound echoes in the kitchen as the once glass cup makes contact with the marble tile below. The splinters of glass scattering throughout the entire kitchen room and even the attached eating nook, Ichigo only looks like a deer ensnared by the bright beams of an approaching vehicle in the open plains of a rural area of land.

"Keaghen, damn it you scared the life right out of me… so much for an uneventful trip to the kitchen." Ichigo sighs out flipping the light on, causing him to quickly shut his eyes in reaction to the bright rays of the light from above. He had forgotten to turn the lights down to dim before flipping the switch on, it takes Ichigo a few minutes before he is able to keep his eyes open without squinting at the bright rays. Holy hell he forgot how much that hurt, going from total darkness to bright white lights.

"I was drinking water and getting ready to fill the glass to head to bed…" Ichigo says slowly once everything starts coming back into focus again. "Now I have glass to clean cause _someone_ spooked me." This time Ichigo sounds a bit like a mother scolding her child for being impolite to a total stranger. Ichigo's hands going to his hips as he sighs at the glimmering mess of glass. Brow furrowed as a deep frown overtakes the orange haired boys face.

Keaghen says nothing only blinking a few times in stunned silence seeing Ichigo nearly naked. It seems his other nature is becoming bolder, Keaghen trying to contain the beast within its cage but finding it harder with each passing second. _Why is it that the __**God of Sin's**__ primary sin is Lust of all things?! Fuck when did this urge get this potent right under my damned nose? Maybe cause after my nose picked up his truer scent when Ichigo was working out. _

Something most humans do not seem to understand is even though they are not as wild as the animals they share the world with, they can still pick up pheromones of another human. That potent mix of pheromones is what helps the animal based instincts understand if they are compatible or not with another human. Much can be said about humanoids, gods, and such, which brings Keaghen to his current dilemma. He had walked into Ichigo's workout room just as the kid had finished an intense workout. The mix of pheromones within Ichigo's sweaty body and the labored breathing cause Keaghen's mind to swing right into the gutter. He almost jumped the kid's bones right then and there but ended up putting an image that brought him back down and saved him from doing something really stupid.

Fate can be such a bitch sometimes because never before has it ever teased him so much as it is now. Yet here Ichigo is in nothing but boxers after Keaghen knows they are completely compatible. That makes him wonder though just what is Ichigo's main sin aspect. Maybe now would be a good time to find out. It is not like the kid is hard on the eyes, no pretty well built with a six pack, but seeming much lither compared to Keaghen's eight pack body build. It is in that train of thought that he is pulled back to current time when Ichigo curses as a fragment of glass punctures his middle finger.

"That hurt…" Ichigo mumbles before feeling his hand being tugged by Keaghen. The pale man inspecting the damage done, carefully removing the large shard. A deep gash causes blood to ooze out of Ichigo's finger a sign that the glass didn't break off inside the wound. Looking up into weary chocolate brown eyes Keaghen decides it's now or never to see just what Ichigo's main sin is. His molten gold eyes now seem to glow a bit though not enough for Ichigo to tell for certain if it is Keaghen or his tired mind playing tricks on him.

"Nothing to worry 'bout the shard just went in by looks of it." Keaghen smiles down at the boy who is still fighting his powers but is losing. Something clicks in Keaghen's mind a sly smile now replacing the warm smile. Bringing up Ichigo's middle finger to his own lips and allowing the blood drip down his lips a bit Ichigo now confused by Keaghen's action.

"What are you up to now?" Ichigo asks not at all thrilled by the coy look in Keaghen's eyes. Those same eyes seem to shimmer in mischievous matter making Ichigo feel more unsettled. Before he can send a command from his brain to retract his hand his finger is sucked into Keaghen's mouth. "Let… go," Ichigo says in a breathless tone trying to pull his hand out of Keaghen's iron clad grip.

Something else is clouding Ichigo's mind now, deep within… something that has been dying to get out for the longest time. Yet each time denied by a stubborn mind of a boy refusing to let anyone get too close to his heart, a selfish desire of which Ichigo tries to crush with each passing day but can only build a cage around it. Why now? Why did this have to happen now with a total stranger who has put him on edge since day one? It is like this man is the cause of loss over this part of Ichigo's nature he had contained so well over the years prior to meeting the exotic man. Ichigo's self-control might as well be damned to hell and beyond.

Before anything else can pass Ichigo's mind his brain stalls when a tongue twists playfully on the digit trapped within Keaghen's mouth. Ichigo can't help but recoil as the fresh wound is probed at a few times before a long suck is taken. His eyes squeezed shut trying to block out everything including the foreplay on his wounded finger. He is melting into Keaghen's foreplay no matter how hard he tries to block out the sinful dance of tongue and mouth.

Resistance is now caving within his mind and is now thinking what if that was something far more sensitive trapped in that mouth before him, an interested twinge spikes in Ichigo's lower region. Just how would that suction feel on swollen flesh that is fully alert to the world around it, what about the head which seems impossibly more sensitive than the rest of the organ. Lost, Ichigo would be lost in arms of an expert if that was happening to his body right at this moment. A finger a single finger and his mind is thinking other things, things that are by far more intimate and normally things Ichigo would never allow himself to think.

"Kea-ghen…" Ichigo whimpers out reduced to a quivering mess just from the intense finger play by Keaghen, is the man toying with him? That is something Ichigo will not accept if so, he is nobodies toy and he means nobodies. Another strong suck and eyes flutter open meeting naughty gold dead on. A wet pop and Ichigo's finger is removed from that mouth before another searing kiss is placed onto Ichigo's lips. Did Keaghen's sclera (white of the eyeball) just turn abyss black?

A quick bite to Ichigo's bottom lip drags him out of his lust induced stupor, meeting molten gold eyes in a sea of white, must have been his imagination then. "Satisfied?" Keaghen asks lips still touching and smile felt on the others lips while speaking.

"I want more…" Slips past Ichigo's defense causing his eyes to widen and him to jerk away, "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean that… I-I-I think I need to go back to bed night!" Ichigo stutters out bolting right upstairs to his room completely taken aback by his reaction just now, that wasn't him speaking!

Meanwhile down stairs a large fox like grin is plastered across Keaghen's face. _So that is his main sins aspect... he seems far too kind for that one. _Keaghen can't help the soft chuckle that escapes well at least it is something he can _work _with.

…. …

_What a fucked up morning it was after last night, I couldn't even look at Keaghen I ended up skipping breakfast and running out the door so fast I didn't even get to see Keaghen's expression. I am still wondering if it really happened or if it was another one of my fucked up dreams. I can't really say I'm so flustered from the event that I can't seem to do any of my class work. _

With that Ichigo's heaves a deep sigh before attempting to concentrate at least a little bit on the notes for the finals coming up with in the next two weeks. Mind easing back into its natural flow of last step notes before the teacher will leave him to study on his own. Thank high heaven that the next few weeks the students will not have to show to class and are left to study where they chose to do so. Maybe he can figure something out with Keaghen and Molimo, as well as figure out what to do with these odd events that have been happening as of late to him.

At least his life at school will remain the same, and he refuses to think that it is even possible for that normal part of his routine to change. Even with that big ugly beast called a Chimera still stalking in the shadows somewhere. Today is going to be a quick trip home while watching his back last thing he needs is to be ambushed again by that beast. He was lucky he was close enough the first time to get help next time he may not be so lucky.

Ichigo had made his way out into the courtyard of the Collage grounds when someone with short and wild black hair wacked him Ichigo upside his head. The shock causing Ichigo to stop dead in his track and glare at the fool stupid enough to fuck with him at this moment in time, upon glaring back his eyes meet up with someone he knows all too well.

"Arisawa Tatsuki what the hell did you do that for!?" Ichigo snaps rubbing the back of his head which now has a dull throbbing sensation. A large grin full of teeth answers back, ignoring that she had annoyed Ichigo. The woman not much shorter than Ichigo matter fact she's less than a quarter inch shorter than Ichigo. Rich ebony eyes dance in amusement at her best friend who seems off his usual ship allowing her to sneak up on Ichigo and hit him.

"I told you dumb-bell there is no need to be formal Tatsuki is enough! So what have you been up to, haven't seen you round much last two days?" She asks rubbing Ichigo shoulder feeling sorry for hitting the guy as hard as she did but sometimes she just can't help herself. Though Ichigo may not look the type he usually texts Tatsuki often when he can't think or just needs to chat, the two becoming close friends. Both enjoying a good spare every now and again with one another or some dumb fool off the street who starts to pick fights with either of them, kicking the punks ass back into whatever hole those punks crawled out of.

"Just a lot has been going on last few days sorry 'bout that…" Ichigo sighs out now rubbing his temples, "this guy I just met is confusing the hell out of me." He mumbles as an afterthought, sadly however Tatsuki catches that last bit.

"Oooohhhh so I see you finally are listening to me and dating!" She chirps out a little too loudly causing Ichigo to cover her mouth, damage already done as random passers-by give a glance at him. Just what he needed the whole school to start spreading rumors about him dating someone, ugh those spread like wildfire and are as far south from the truth as it can possibly get, he only glares at the cause of the new problem.

"Keep your voice down will ya?" He snaps lowly trying to contain a growl of annoyance. It was just another one of those crazy days it seems and he will not end up with a break after all, fuck karma in all ways inside and out.

"No need to be shy, I already told you what way you swung. So who's the lucky guy?" She asks a new smile Ichigo doesn't like one bit settling upon lush pink-red lips. She nudges Ichigo to get him to walk with her till they exit the collage courtyard.

"Look it's not like that." Ichigo says trying to find a way off the subject about him and his supposed new lover. It's not like that one bit… even though the guy kissed him twice and sucked his finger. A deep red blush crosses Ichigo's face from one ear to the other.

"Ah-ah you are such a horrid liar Ichigo, you wouldn't be beat red if that was the case. So who's the submissive one you or him?" She speaks in a cool tone eyes narrowed in pride that her friend, who stopped being such a prude and is trying to date. Watching Ichigo's face turn an even richer shade of red and casting his head straight down she continues, "Really now? You of all people are submissive to him? Damn he must be one hell of a guy!"

_Oh you have no idea. _Ichigo has to bite his lip to prevent that bit from slipping out in front of his joyed friend at his new boyfriend. Also giving him a funny kind of look over before a knowing smile slips into place again. "He's already kissed you hasn't he?"

"I wasn't expecting it!" Ichigo states before thinking causing him to cover his mouth with his right hand. How is it that Tatsuki always seems to get him to spill his guts like this? Really it seems like the more he tries to hide something from her the more she seems to get him to confess to.

"Yep tongue… so defensive Ichigo really no hope in helping you," she chuckles out patting her best friends shoulder. The two talk for a while longer with her teasing and baiting Ichigo into telling her a little more about his new top partner. Before a pale looking and exotic male starts walking their way, with Ichigo's flustered mind he doesn't even sense the man coming. She smiles as the man wraps his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulls his smaller frame into his much larger frame. "So that's your boyfriend huh?"

Keaghen blinks a few times before tilting his head. Sunglasses on preventing her from seeing his eyes, "Boyfriend... now who told you that?" Keaghen asks his accent thicker and voice deeper than last night. "Is my little Ichigo not telling me something?" He smiles down at the trapped orange haired boy he won't even look up at him, head bowed in completely.

"Hey I don't belong to you!" Ichigo bites out but still refusing to look at the man who has him trapped. Arms becoming tighter around his body, rich chuckle emits from the man behind him causing goose bumps to litter his body, fine hairs standing on end and a hitched breath. A wet tongue licking at the shell of Ichigo's ear, "knock… it… off." Ichigo all but whimpers out a soft nip at Ichigo's ears lets him know Keaghen is not going to listen.

"Sure is one hell of a man alright. Enjoy yourself with him Ichigo! You lucky son of a bitch you," Tatsuki speaks softly so no one around looks at the foreplay being played out right now. "You better not hurt him, or I swear I'll kick your ass." She says glaring at Keaghen who answers her tone with a hard press of lips to the back of Ichigo's ear, while grabbing the front of Ichigo's pants. The squeak from Ichigo and the action of the man causes her to smile and walk off leaving Ichigo to remove the man himself. Who can blame her really that was rather hot and Ichigo's boyfriend isn't at all shy after that little show of affection.

Keaghen stops toying with Ichigo but his hand remains over a certain area that is now erect from the little bit of neck play. Oh this body seems so eager to respond to Keaghen's every little whim, something he is going to be using to his advantage once he can get Ichigo to consent into letting him have his wicked way with the virgin body. "So she seems nice, who was that by the way?" Keaghen asks softly.

"Why'd you do that? That was Tatsuki one of the few real friends I have still." Ichigo grumbles out moving his bag to hide his problem as Keaghen lets go. "What is with you anyways? You won't tell me anything about yourself but you seem ready to be the boyfriend she tagged you as! Why didn't you tell her we are not going out?"

"Could of fooled me Ichigo, we already shared two kisses which isn't including the foreplay you allowed me to do to you twice now." Keaghen chuckles out before the boy can say anything more he again claims Ichigo's lips, "Sides I really like the idea of us dating… and I'm not ready to share my past with ya just yet." Unable to answer Ichigo only glares at the sunglasses looking at him. "You know you look so fuck-able when you look at me like that."

The shocked reaction causes Keaghen to pull back laughing, before wrapping his arm around the back of Ichigo's waist and making the orange head walk in stride with him. "That damned Chimera is stalking you right now…" Keaghen whispers as he ushers Ichigo to move faster to prevent any other mortals from being harmed when it finally shows its ugly mug.

The idea of protecting Ichigo overwhelming anything else Keaghen's beast nature might have in mind. Make no mistakes eventually the other nature to claim the boy will override every other sense in time, however Keaghen would much rather it be by the kids hands than the beasts forceful nature. That could make Keaghen lose the one thing that he has taken a genuine liking to in a very long time, since being out cast by those of his own flesh and blood from thousands of years ago. Glancing over his shoulder he can see a black mist now hot on their trail as he leads Ichigo into the rural area of the small town to avoid any other humans.

Once at least a few miles in the grasp of the forest area the Chimera jumps out from the shadows in front of both men. _**"You really are annoying you know that Fallen One."**_ The Chimera spits out in spite, _**"you seem so ready to throw everything down for that boy. Do you really miss attention that much? Do you miss being called your real name?" **_The lion-like monster growls out single tail hissing.

"Watch your mouth worm!" Keaghen states in an emotionless tone which for some reason scares Ichigo far more than the beast that stands before him. With the sunglasses covering Keaghen's eyes he can't read just what the pale man is feeling at this given time but he isn't releasing Ichigo from his grasp either. _"You are lower and should learn to respect those higher than you."_

Just as the beast is about to say something more, a larger panther like beast pounces the back of the Chimera into the ground from the cover of trees. Unlike a normal panther this one is a bright blue color with white spots. The same colored eyes as the blue fur glance at both Keaghen and I before snorting and looking down at the beast that disturbed its nap.

"Should have known that I wouldn't be able to stay away from ya Keaghen, at least till I came up with a better way to introduce myself to ya again Keaghen. As for you Chimera trash talk to my friend like that again and I swear I'll eat your damn heart!" The cat hisses at the Chimera that can't seem to get the large panther off it, the snake tail pinned and unable to move to attack.

"_**The hell are you? Get off me you oversized sack of meat." **_The Chimera growls out before using its strength to throw the large beast off it. Eyes narrowed at the new comer who attacked it. _**"What beast makes friends with a human like creature anyways?" **_

"Bah you ain't worth the breath it would take to explain it." The panther yawns out bored, not at all impressed by the power put into knocking him off the beasts back. Tail in a lazy sway and eyes trained onto Keaghen and the orange male clutched in the pale man's arms. Seems he missed something on his little recon mission, Keaghen's beast has picked this boy to claim as its own.

"Is that really… you _Gate Keeper_?" Keaghen asks shocked at what he is seeing before him. No way that can't be who he thinks this guy is.

"No longer am I the _Gate Keeper_… I left shortly after what _Zeus_ did to you. That stuck up old man got punished though pretty harshly by a _greater force_." The cat purrs out walking up to Keaghen a smile upon the furry lips of his beast form. Seems the man even after all this time has not forgotten about him after all. That single thought making all the former doubts fade into the abyss to be forgotten about.

After some moments pass the Chimera still unsure what to make of this newcomer, a long breath escapes Keaghen as he looks at his best friend who seems to have finally learned how to control his beast. Does that mean he can assume human form and beast from when he wants to now, or is the beast still able to overpower his friends mind?

"I can't believe it's really you **Gavriil**…."

~To be continued~

_**~Author's note~**_

**So much going on in this chapter that I am splitting it into two parts, it was at the point of becoming 50+ pages long so I figured the best way to end it would be with two best friends meeting again.**

**Next half might be 30 pages long still but I promise it will be well worth it. Yes I know I was teasing you all again… I was feeling the same way as I was editing this chapter, again it is for a reason and I'm developing more than just the story I am working on relationships in all aspects not just love.**

**I kept getting distracted while typing this half as well the next half won't jump around as bad, I promise. Yep in this story Grimm and Shiro are close friends, no romance between the two of them what so ever (Grimm still doesn't strike my radar as gay sorry folks he is as straight as straight can get. Though he doesn't care if friends are gay) I wanted to change Grimm up a bit too I honestly don't care for him, finding way too many characters lately that are just like him. Sorry Grimm fans lol just bear with me and this new Grimm idea.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I do hope it was worth the wait and that you had as much fun reading this as I did typing it. *Bows***

**P.S. This name I picked for Grimm just stuck cause I didn't care for Panther translations or Gate keeper.**

_**+ GAVRIIL - A Russian form of Greek for Gabriēl. Meaning "man of God" or "warrior of God."**_


End file.
